


Perpetual Compromises

by TerribleWriterNayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I suck at tags so sorry, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Might be a long one, Nayeon is too nice, Slow Burn, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterNayeon/pseuds/TerribleWriterNayeon
Summary: Nayeon's life was never easy but she did her best with what she got.Mina was tired of her controlling parents set on micro managing every part of her life, she moves to Seoul for University in hopes to have the freedom to make her own decisions.(or alternatively, Nayeon lets life happen to her while Mina want's Nayeon to make life happen with her.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	1. Puzzle pieces

**Japan 2020**

_ Mina hated when people told her that she was lucky to be a Myoui. Anytime anyone mentions it Mina gets the urge to furiously roll her eyes while gagging at the same time. They didn’t understand and they never will. Growing up in a family that heaped expectations on her from the day she was born. Choice was a luxury she never had. Everything she did was decided by her family.  _

_ Ballet was a passion she had that was eventually turned sour by how hard and demanding her family had been for her to be the best at it. Any fun she derived from it was taken from her. When she decided to quit ballet, they had her take up piano lessons and effectively killed any joy she had in that. _

_ Eventually Mina gave up and let them dictate her life. Athletics, academics, arts, social life. Mina played tennis, captained the debate team, mastered the piano, and hung out with people she wouldn't really call friends solely because of their social status or family name.  _

_ She hated every second of it. Mina dreamt of freedom to have her own choices and to make mistakes she could call her own. So when college applications came around Mina forgoes the plans she made with her best friend Jeongyeon to stay in Japan for university and sends her application to every ivy league school she could think of in hopes of being allowed to study abroad. _

_ Mina never wanted anything more, she argued day and night with her father and mother, each side entrenched and unmoving on the subject, neither side seemingly wanting to give an inch. Eventually they did reach a compromise. Her father agreed that learning a new culture and being independent had its merits while her mom feared the new freedom and lack of direction would cause Mina to slack off and worst of all shame the family name. In the end Mina would be allowed to go to SNU in South Korea, away from home to allow some freedom but not countries apart like the United states or Canada where she would have free reign.  _

_ Mina started counting down the days before even graduating.  _

“Mom! I’m leaving!” Mina’s shouts sadly echo through the empty halls of her family mansion, she calls it a home but it never felt like that in all the years she was there. 

Making her way to the grand foyer as she dragged along her rimowa luggages with a backpack slung loosely over her shoulders.

“Mina dear? Leaving already? Your classes won’t start for another month?” 

To Mina’s shock her mother stood at the top of the banister steps smiling down at her. It was difficult for Mina to tell if this was a fake, lure you into a sense of safety smile or a genuine one like she was happy to see her daughter. “I just wanna get used to living alone on campus.” Mina briskly replies doing her best to avoid any eye contact with her mother, that was only part of the reason as to why she was leaving a full month early for school and she knew her mother could easily tell if she was lying if she saw Mina’s eyes. 

“I see,” Mina’s mother, Myoui Yuko, took slow and deliberate steps down the stairs to meet her daughter “and you choose to live on campus as well? Why?” Her mother's dark brown eyes analyze Mina, watching for any sign of flinch or discomfort to indicate a lie. Years of dealing with her mother yet she could never get used to the feeling of being judged and studied like this.

Mina’s reasoning was simple, she didn’t want to live of campus at some downtown condo her parents owned because she wanted to fit in and live a normal college life, not be some rich kid who lived of campus that only attracted and hung out other rich kids so they can have rich people parties at their exclusive rich people’s homes. 

Mina simply wanted to study hard, make friends, and be allowed to have choices and freedom for once in her life. She wanted to experience life like she never got to do for the past 19 years and she wanted to do it far, far away from any of the control her family had.

“Mom, I told you a million times, I’ll look like an ass if I go to campus there with my own driver, living off campus at dad's new condo he bought,” Mina’s exasperated sigh is pointedly ignored by her mother “I said I’ll be fine.”

Yuko’s reaction was a scoff that’s equal parts spiteful and hateful “You are a Myoui,” she puts her hands around Mina, “it comes with certain responsibilities and expectations. You don’t belong with the have-nots, the kids who are destined to live a mediocre life at best.” 

Mina hates this, she hates how her mother dismisses everyone who isn’t from money or a notable family as lesser than them, as if their life mattered more simply because of the family they are born to or the wealth they had behind them. But Mina holds her tongue, not wanting to spark an argument that would easily devolve into a shouting match with her mom less than 5 hours before she’s supposed to board a flight to Seoul for her 9 months of vacation time away from her parents. 

“But you’re my daughter so if living with the lesser folk is what you want then I’ll begrudgingly allow it.” Mina's mother pulls her into a quick hug. Hugs are meant to bring a level of comfort and warmth, it was like a gentle and silent way to say ‘I’m here for you’, but her mother’s hug lacked any of that. Instead the hug was cold and felt calculated. Like it was done as a business move than one to simply comfort her daughter and let her know how much she would be missed. When Yuko pulls away Mina can feel the judgement teaming in her words. “Just be sure not to do anything that will bring shame to this family. I beg of you.”

The very words irk meaning, digs itself to everyone corner of her mind and taunts her. She’s leaving for college to experience new things, be independent, and to grow up but all she hears from her mother is that she shouldn’t bring shame or bad press to the family. Mina has half a mind to air out every grievance she has with the damn family name, list every single thing she hated about it, then angrily storm out but Mina thinks better of it. 

“I’ll have Mr. Park drive you to the private hangar-“ Yuko relents and is already halfway done dialing their personal drivers number before Mina has a chance to stop her.

“Mom, it’s fine, I already have a flight ticket for-” Mina’s mother nearly gasps in shock if it wasn’t for a knock on the door followed by a maid quickly rushing over and opening it interrupts them, Jeongyeon stood by the entrance, her jet black hair just above the shoulders sporting a leather jacket and classic ripped jeans she seems to favor. She quickly greets both women with a bow. 

Her mother leaves whatever condescending comment she had about commercial airlines to herself and turns her gaze to Jeongyeon. 

Yuko schools her face into the collected business woman version, not the tiger mom having a cold war of words with her daughter. 

“Ahh Yoo Jeongyeon, how are your parents doing? I think I last saw them at the charity dinner they held? Lovely affair. I was sad to see you didn’t attend. Mina was looking for you all night.” Yuko makes her way to Jeongyeon and exchanges pleasantries.

Mina doesn’t miss the smug smile that Jeongyeon did her best to contain nor did she fail to notice how confident it made Jeongyeon after hearing that Mina was looking for her. 

_ ‘Jeongyeon is insufferable’ _ Mina thinks. 

“Is that so? Then I’m even more regretful that I wasn’t able to attend but college entrance exams take priority these days unfortunately.” Jeongyeon glances at Mina, “but I’ll be sure to be at the next one if that’s what our Minari one wants.” 

And there it was, the smug smirk Jeongyeon tried to hide was now front and center. Mina, at this moment in time, abhorred it. Wanted nothing more than to smack it right off her best friends face. 

Mina’s mom turns to her and has the same annoying look she had when she’s about to give her a backhanded compliment or make a comment about Mina’s attitude “see? Jeongyeon here is respectful and smart,” she turns back to Jeongyeon “where did I go wrong raising her?”

“Oh you did a fine job Mrs. Myoui, our Mina here is just going through a bit of a rebellious phase. I’m sure she’ll grow out of it!” Jeongyeon says as she takes a look at Mina.

“Thank you Jeongyeon, it’s so refreshing to be appreciated.” Yuko says, giving Mina another deadly glance.

After that comment Mina grips the handle of her luggages tighter and angrily stomps out of the house, making sure to shove her shoulder into Jeongyeon as she walks by. Ignoring whatever comment he mom was making about her rude attitude or impudent act. Instead Mina takes in a breath of cool air and enjoys the stark difference between the free flowing fresh air outside and the overbearing and somewhat oppressive air inside. 

“Let’s go Jeong!” Mina shouts from outside after she’s calmed herself down. 

Mina hears her mother whisper something into Jeongyeon’s ear but she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to what was being said. Heading straight to Jeongyeon’s black Range Rover parked near the large and probably unnecessary water fountain of her family's circular driveway that spanned the length of a football field.

Jeongyeon says her goodbyes to Mina’s mother before joining her friend who was already loading her backpack and luggage into the trunk of her car.

“Make sure to call Minari! Dad and I love you!” Yuko waves coolly from the top steps of the entryway.

_ ‘That’s a bullshit lie’ _ . 

Mina makes sure to wave in acknowledgment before hopping in and slamming the car door shut not taking even another second to glance back at her mother who no doubt had already retreated inside anyways. 

Jeongyeon can tell Mina wasn’t in the mood to talk after dealing with her mother and was less than happy with Jeongyeon encouraging and sarcastically supporting her mother’s judgments of her. So Jeongyeon pushes the car to start and drive off. 

-

The drive was marred with awkward silence and stolen glances at Mina as Jeongyeon tried to keep her eyes omg he road, some crappy pop song about unrequited love and letting go was playing in the background. 

The irony of it doesn’t fall short on Jeongyeon. 

“So? College in Korea huh?” Jeong decides she can’t stand the silence anymore so she breaks it, piercing the comfort between them with a question straight to the point. Deep down she knew why Mina chose to go away for University but what she didn’t understand is why Mina didn’t tell her untill she was accepted. “Why- uh... why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to…” Jeongyeon was afraid of the answer.

Mina keeps her eyes looking out the window. Watching as they drive past other cars and buildings. Taking in her last views of Tokyo and it’s beauty knowing she won’t see it for the next few months. Wanting to do anything but have  _ ‘this’ _ conversation. She barely looks Jeongyeon’s way, she couldn't bear to see the pain in her friends eyes. “I know… that’s why I didn't tell you… it would have been unfair to you. You already got accepted to an excellent university here.” That was only part of the reason why Mina didn’t mention it to Jeongyeon. Mina hoped she wouldn;t bring up the second part. 

Jeongyeon was silent. She manages a hum in reply as she acknowledges the answer. Trying to swallow her emotions. 

“Nervous?” Jeongyeon asks, attempting to change the subject.

Mina chuckles “honestly? No.” It was the truth, Mina was behind excited to begin her life away from controlling parents who micromaged every single aspect of her life “I’m excited. I’m free. To learn for myself. Make mistakes. Make my own decisions and affect the outcome of my life...” she sighs “no matter how miniscule they are in the end.”

This was the most excited Mina had been for months now. Jeongyeon can understand why her best friend felt that way. Yet still she couldn’t get over her own feelings. The same emotions that have plagued her for the length of their friendship. Since she knew what liking someone meant.

“And what about us?” Jeongyeon asks the dreaded question. One she feared the answer to yet craved to know it. 

The question deflates Mina slightly, she purses her lips, lets out a small sigh “Jeong… I can’t do this, not now…”

_ ‘Not now’ _ those words, Jeongyeon hates hearing them from Mina. It was always  _ ‘not now’ _ or  _ ‘it’s not the right time’ _ . “Then when? I love you Mina, I really do, but this isn’t fair to me, stringing me along for so long.”

“I’m not stringing you along.” Mina crosses her arms in defense, not liking the accusation being thrown at her. “I never asked you to wait for-”

“You didn’t have to-”

“Then please… let's not do this now…” Mina takes a breath “If you wanna move on then do that. I’d be happy for you. I told you I don’t know the feelings I have for you or how real they are or what any of it means. It wouldn’t be right for me to commit to something that I couldn’t give my whole being into..” 

Deep down Mina wishes with all her heart that she felt the same way, sometimes when she tried hard enough, she could picture herself being happy in Jeongyeon’s arms but it felt like forcing a puzzle piece into a spot it never belonged in, sure it’ll look good at times but that piece was never meant to be there no matter how you looked at it. Jeongyeon was a puzzle piece that was meant to complete someone else’s heart. Forcing Jeongyeon’s puzzle piece into Mina’s pained heart would be downright cruel to both girls. Mina couldn't do that toi Jeongyeon. Not in a million years.

The look of pure pain and torture in her friends face pains Mina, she wishes she could take the pain away. Wishes that she was the puzzle piece meant for Jeongyeon, that her own heart could compromise just this once and adapt itself to fit Jeongyeon’s piece because Jeongyeon deserves better than to have Mina put half the effort into a relationship where she was fully committed.

“I’m sorry… believe me, if even for one second I felt that I loved you, that I could feel the way you feel for me, then I would… but I can’t…”

“Nothing anyone ever says before but really means anything….” Jeongyeon says, her voice barely a whisper but the pain was evident to Mina. 

Jeongyeon holds back her tears not wanting to endanger their lives and cry while driving even if they were seconds away from arriving.

“I’m sorry-“ Mina says the guilt eating her up. She hated causing pain to a friend who had always made life more bearable for her, who stood by her every step of the way. 

“We’re here.” Jeongyeon cuts Mina off, the words cutting much harsher than she intended.

Mina silently unpacks her luggage and backpack from her friend's car, unsure what else to say to her. Fearing their lifelong friendship may have been fractured by this moment, something, hell maybe the only thing Mina would actually regret leaving behind. The pain and red rimmed eyes Jeongyeon had made Mina feel worse. 

“Jeong… I-“

The next thing Mina knew she was wrapped up in a warm hug, one that she returned tenfold. Feeling a sense of relief wash over her. Thankful that Jeongyeon didn’t decide to abandon her. Jeongyeon should be the one crying, but it was Mina who started to wet her best friend's shoulder and she buried her face into it. “I’m so sorry Jeongyeon…. I really- I’m just so fucking sorry-“

“Shhhhh.” Jeongyeon wipes her tears away as they pull away. “Look at you,” Jeongyeon says with warmth and kindness in her eyes, “wanting to be independent and live alone yet still crying like the 5 year old who stole my LEGOs…” 

“I just-“

“Mina… it’s fine. I’ll be here for you. No matter what. I’ll wait. Even if the answer may end up being one I don’t like…” Jeongyeon wraps her scarf around Mina and uses it to gently wipe the remaining droplets. A fond smile on her face. 

“I can’t ask that from you-“

“You don’t have to! Now go, your plane to freedom and a normal college life is waiting for you.” Jeongyeon gently nudged Mina forward, like a mother trying to encourage her kid to go on and explore new things. “Go. Maybe this will be good…. absence makes the heart grow fonder right?”

Mina slowly unwraps the scarf on her neck and tries to put it around Jeongyeon only to be denied.

“You keep it. It’s cold in Korea right? You’ll need it.” She wraps it back around Mina’s neck, Jeongyeon moves slowly, locks eyes with Mina, as if asking for permission. When Mina gives an ever so slight nod Jeongyeon softly pecks Mina’s cheek, pulling away with a fond smile on her face. “Now seriously, go!”

Mina turns around and begins to slowly walk away from Jeongyeon and heads towards the security line, tears still slowly dripping down. She turns and takes one last look and sees Jeongyeon smiling brightly, doing her best to hold back her own emotions for the sake of Mina. They exchange a small wave goodbye before Mina’s turns around and walks through the security line. 

Jeongyeon’s heart is breaking apart in pain, but for Mina she’d endure it. 

-

Mina checks her messages once she’s settled in her seat. Having a whole section to herself and boarding first meant she could settle in and get comfortable before anyone else could even set foot on the plane. 

She chuckles when she sees messages and selfies from Momo, a friend she made during freshman orientation at SNU. Momo had been on vacation with her family in Korea for the past week as they decided to get Momo acclimated to the new country and spend time with their daughter before she got busy with University. She had been spamming Mina all week with pictures of food and places they should visit when Mina arrives. 

Mina envied how close Momo was with her family. Wishes that hers had cared enough to do the same thing but knew that would never happen. 

She smiled fondly as she sent her friend a reply. 

_ “You can show me around then! I’m sure you’re an expert by now!”  _

Her phone buzzes as Momo replies back immediately. 

_ “Of course! But your treat :)” _

Mina replies with a smiley of her own.

Then she skips pasts some messages from her mother and father, more warnings about staining the family name by going out and getting caught at clubs or doing drugs, she had half a mind to sarcastically reply that the whole reason she’s heading to Korea is to get into the whole drug scene but before Mina can hit send she thinks better of the idea and deletes it.

No messages from Jeongyeon. Mina figured she was just driving home but part of her, the dark, scary part of her mind made her worry that Jeongyeon would never ever text her again. No matter how unfounded that worry was. She sets her phone down not wanting to overthink the situation.

Mina leans back into her seat and lets out a frustrated sigh. Maybe she was selfish for feeling this way. Then her phone vibrates and she immediately checks it, not wanting to get her hopes up thinking it was just Momo with more pictures but when she sees the sender and her face lights up. 

_ “Don’t cry too much while away. You won’t make a lot of friends! Have a great time. Tell me if anyone gives you a hard time and I’ll come there and beat them up!” - Jeongiee _

She takes less than a second to type up her reply.

_ ‘Thanks for everything Jeongyeon. I hope this time will bring us both Joy! :)’ _

Mina sets her phone aside and leans back into the seat and rests on the neck pillow she had on. Her mind was filled with excitement and thoughts about what the future will hold. For the first time in a while Mina was excited to take on the day, but for now she was exhausted from dealing with heavy emotions and an overbearing mother. She shuts her eyes. The loud droning sound of the plane engine roaring up fading into the background and she falls asleep. 

  
  


**South Korea 2010**

Nayeon and Jihyo’s friendship was unexpected to say the least. 

One was an orphan who no matter how hard life hit her, always stood up and kept on going with a smile on her face. The other was a kid who’s known privilege her whole life and wasn’t exactly the kind soul her parents tried to guide her to be. 

It wasn't like Jihyo was some twisted bully who loved trampling on those lesser, it was more like if you somehow didn’t bring something to Jihyo’s life that she didn’t already have then she really had no need for you.

Nayeon had been raised in an orphanage since she was 5, she couldn’t remember her parents even if she wanted to. All she knew was that one day she woke up and she was left there alone on the doorstep of an orphanage. 

The nuns who ran the orphanage tried their best but being underfunded and overwhelmed led to them struggling to keep up with every child. Eventually it became impossible for everyone to get the same attention and care as the other would. So Nayeon quickly grew up and helped out any way she can while learning to be independent. Did things on her own so that she wouldn’t require as much attention as the other kids did. 

Nayeon was 10 when she first met Park Jihyo. A girl with a smile so bright Nayeon thought she might put the sun out of a job. Jihyo’s parents volunteered at the orphanage and helped cook and clean on most Saturdays, on this particular Saturday they brought along their daughter who looked like she had been fooled into thinking she was heading to the toy store but instead brought her to the dentist.

When they first meet it goes something like Jihyo angrily sweeping the front porch and kicking dust up everywhere before Nayeon quietly grabs another broom and begins sweeping next to her. 

Jihyo notices what the taller girl is doing and takes it as an insult, “I know how to sweep you know? I’m just mad!” She huffs out “my parents forced me to come here and volunteer! They said I was going to get a new toy!” Jihyo looks around and says “I don’t see any new toys or a toy store!” She lets out a loud sigh and starts to angrily sweep back and forth in no real pattern, “All I wanted to do was watch cartoons! Instead of sweeping up some orphanages for people I have no relationship to…”

Nayeon keeps quitely sweeping up the mess Jihyo made, letting the short girl vent, “Hmmm that must be rough.”

Nayeon didn’t try to guilt Jihyo into feeling bad about insulting the orphanage she lived in or acting like a spoiled kid about volunteering there because from Jihyo’s perspective she understood, maybe if she was in Jihyo’s shoes she’d feel the same way, so it wouldn’t be right for Nayeon to judge her.

“It is….” Jihyo sets her broom down and sadly slump down onto the front steps of the orphanage and rest her chin on her hand with a pout, looking with great annoyance as kids similar to her age or older run around the yard while her parents help hang up laundry. She sighs hoping her parents would hear her annoyance but to no avail. “The new Pokémon episode was supposed to be out today….” Jihyo checks the time on her brand new iPhone 4, the pinnacle modern technology, “it's on right now….” 

After finishing up cleaning the mess Jihyo had made and putting away the brooms Nayeon takes a seat right next to Jihyo “we can watch in the living room?”

Jihyo’s sour mood quickly picks upon hearing those words. “We can? Can we? Does the TV work here?”

“Uhh yeah.. kinda? It’s old but for Pokémon I’m sure it’ll do!” Nayeon pulls Jihyo up and they skip along to the living room and plop down on the couch. 

Nayeon quickly finds the remote and the channel the cartoon would be played on. The TV is slightly blurry and the color was off but Jihyo didn’t care, she was just happy that she wasn’t going to miss the newest episode and would be caught up when the annoying Soo Ahn or her obnoxious twin sister Soo Hee would bring up the episode in class and try to analyze it as if there was much to decipher from a damn cartoon show, because who gives a shit the deeper meaning as to why ash hasn’t yet evolved his Pikachu! Yet everyone listened and followed along to whatever they said much to Jihyo’s annoyance.

For now Jihyo was happy watching the cartoon on a Saturday where she thought she’d be miserable. Nayeon happily sat next to her, not really understanding the show or the appeal to it but was glad to see the smile on Jihyo’s face again, the same one she still thinks to this day, would put the sun out of a job… if it weren’t for all the other essential things the sun did for them besides being a source of light.

When the episode ends and the run of Saturday morning cartoons is over the two girls sit in silence.

“Thanks…” Jihyo murmurs.

“Huh?”

“Thank you… for you know..” 

Nayeon chuckles quietly “don’t mention it. Glad you aren’t sulky and taking your anger out on the broom anymore.”

“I wasn’t!” Jihyo vehemently disagrees with any such slander to her and her attitude this morning.

“Okay.” Nayeon decides to agree with the spoiled girl.

Outside Jihyo’s parents are calling out for her to get ready. She should be ecstatic to leave but she hesitates for a moment. “Thanks again… uh?” Jihyo hesistanly says not knowing what to even call her savior. 

“Call me Nayeon.”

Jihyo beams happily at her. “Nayeon Unnie!” she hesitates at saying her next words, unsure if she should speak it or hold her tongue “do you think-... do you think we can watch again next week if I come?”

Jihyo shudders hearing her mother shout out outside, the worry evident in her voice because by now Jihyo should be sprinting out and ready to jump into the car to head home. All too happy to leave the place but today was different.

“Of course. I’ll be here! But we have to do a chore first alright?” 

Jihyo reluctantly agrees to the terms and makes Nayeon pinky promise.

The door opens and Jihyo’s mom enters the room. “Jihyo! There you are! C’mon let’s go! I thought you’d be excited to go home?” She notices Nayeon sitting beside her “I’m so sorry if she caused any trouble.”

Nayeon shakes her head and bows “oh no no! No trouble at all Mrs. Park, she was fine! Helped sweep up the front yard even!” Jihyo and Nayeon share a look that only the two would understand.

“Really?” Jihyo’s mom was impressed; normally her daughter would stomp about for a few minutes and tire herself out before waiting near the front steps playing angry bird on her phone for a few hours waiting for her parents to finish up. “Maybe you should hang around Nayeon more. You need a good influence…”

“Mommmmm” Jihyo groans as her cheeks tint red and embarrassment fills her whole being and she decides to hide behind her mom. 

“Alright alright. How about some McDonald’s for lunch then? Since you’ve been so helpful today?”

Nayeon and Jihyo share another look as they hide the fact they spent the last hour watching a double episode of Pokémon in the living room. 

“Really? Can we?” Jihyo jumps up in joy and squeals excitedly “Can Nayeon Unnie come too?”

“Of course! If she wants?” Mother and daughters eyes both set on Nayeon now.

Nayeon offers them a small regretful smile. One she hopes hides her insecurity at the moment. “Maybe next time…” 

“Anytime you want to join us Nayeon!” Jihyo’s mom puts a hand on Nayeon’s head and ruffles her hair. 

“See you next weekend Nayeon Unnie!” Jihyo says, her hands in her mother’s and she happily skips along and out of the door.

Jihyo was glad she met Nayeon that day.

  
  


**Korea 2020**

_ Jihyo and Nayeon stuck together. After their meeting that fateful Saturday morning they became close friends. Jihyo, who used to detest going and volunteering to the orphanage, now was first in the car every saturday morning ready to go and volunteer all her time if it meant hanging out with Nayeon unnie. Her parents we’re more than happy to have Jihyo hanging out with Nayeon. Grateful for the effect she had on their spoiled daughter.  _

_ At one point the Parks offered to adopt Nayeon into their family, something the older girl refused not wanting to burden them with raising another kid. They respected her decision but still, the Park’s visited every weekend and acted like the parents she never had. Nayeon and Jihyo practically grew up together.  _

_ Every Saturday was sacred and they kept the date to watch Saturday morning Pokemon and other cartoons even years after Jihyo and Nayeon outgrew it. They sat together talking about their days while the shows played in the background. _

_ Nayeon was lucky enough to be accepted to the same private high school Jihyo attended and Jihyo’s parents were more than happy to foot the bill for their daughter's best friend's education but not without Nayeon promising over and over again that one day she would pay back their kindness tenfold. _

_ A kid who grew up with nothing was handed the opportunity of a lifetime, one that Nayeon did not intend to squander. She studied hard and made sure to push Jihyo to study hard as well. The two spent countless painful and sleepless nights going over Mr. Son’s chemistry homework and Mrs. Oh’s statistics sheets.  _

_ Nayeon was always there for Jihyo, ready to guide her and look out for Jihyo.  _

_ Over the course of their friendship Jihyo wasn’t sure what this feeling was bubbling up in her heart whenever she was around Nayeon or whenever Nayeon helped her with homework. It was something Jihyo had never felt before and it scared her. So she buried it away and did her best to keep it hidden. _

_ It took years but during their senior year, after years of dirty looks and snide comments, Soo Ahn had the bright idea of insulting Nayeon and her upbringing, commenting how she didn’t belong with them and asking where her parents were.  _

_ Jihyo and Nayeon had very different reactions.  _

_ Nayeon brushed it off and ignored the comments choosing to focus on the lecture while Jihyo shot out of her desk and was dragging Soo Ahn out of class halfway out of class before anyone could say anything. Jihyo slams her into the lockers while Nayeon scrambles to her feet and follows them outside, grabbing Jihyo's fist and denying her best friend the satisfaction of breaking Soo Ahn’s nose.  _

_ Thanks to Nayeon everyone avoids suspension and any threat to their graduation. Choosing to take full responsibility for Soo Ahn’s and Jihyo’s actions. _

_ In the car on their way home Jihyo lost it with Nayeon. Wondering why she did exactly what she did or why she stopped her from punching Soo Ahn.  _

_ Nayeon’s response was that Soo Ahn probably has a shitty home life and decided to let her anger out unto Nayeon, it wasn’t fair but she understood it.  _

_ And at that moment Jihyo understood the feelings she had for Nayeon, the ones she buried away so deep and hoped never to have to deal with again. She loved Nayeon. Loved how selfless and strong Nayeon was. Life handed her the shitiest cards it could find yet Nayeon still tried her best to understand everyone’s side and take into account their feelings. There was something so admirable about it. And Jihyo was in love. _

_ It was also at that same moment that Jihyo thinks she doesn’t deserve Nayeon. Jihyo was self centered and self serving when it came to most things. Willing to step over people if it meant getting what she wanted. They would never work out.  _

_ She kept those feelings to herself and tried to be kinder to everyone. Worked on her less than stellar attitude. Jihyo thinks that maybe if she worked on herself. One day, they would work out.  _

_ Senior year came to end and the overjoyed looks the Park’s had, not only for their daughter but for Nayeon as well, made Nayeon smile. They watched both girls walk up to the podium with a standing ovation cheering for them when it was announced that Park Jihyo and Im Nayeon would be co-Valedictorians.  _

_ Naturally they both choose to attend the best school, Seoul National University and both also picked the same major, business technology. Nayeon chose it because she hoped to one day work at the Park’s multi billion dollar tech company while Jihyo picked it knowing one day she would be tasked with running the company herself.  _

-

Now Nayeon found herself with Jihyo during move-in day, her best friend already regretting the decision to spend their first year in a dorm.

“Why did we decide to do this again?” Jihyo exhaustedly huffs out as she carelessly drops another box of what Nayeon hopes is clothing. Dreading the sound of glass breaking as it hits the floor. 

Nayeon walks up to Jihyo and squeezes her puffed out cheeks “The college experience! C’mon Ji! Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“We could have had plenty of adventure at the condo mom and dad offered to let us use instead of the..-“ Jihyo looked around with her eyes wide in pure horror as she realized just what exactly she had signed up for when she agreed to toss the condo plans and room with Nayeon on campus “this… w- we have to share this small space?”

The room was barely the size of Jihyo’s walk-in closet back at the Park’s mansion home near Hannam-dong area.

Jihyo mutters something about being thankful they had their own bathroom at least. 

“Yes Ji, we do! It’ll be fun I promise!” Nayeon loops her arm around Jihyo’s shoulders and squeezes tightly and the simple act melts away any trepidation or annoyance Jihyo has about spending their first year of University life at a dorm. As long as Nayeon would be here Jihyo would be happy. 

Jihyo’s mom and dad enter the room carrying the last of their daughters boxes. 

“Oh gosh this is so cute! I can’t believe you two went from watching cartoons years ago to college roomates” she coos to her daughter “I have to get a picture!’

“Dad!… please make her stop, she's gonna embarrass us!” Jihyo cries out trying to shove both her parents out of the room “Nayeon are you gonna help me here?”

Nayeon gently tugs at her friend's arm and again puts an arm on her shoulder and throws up the peace sign “one picture won’t hurt Ji!”

“Smile!” the camera focuses then flashes “Oh this is perfect! You two look so adorable!” Mrs. Park shows Nayeon the results, Jihyo with a half smile, half pout with her cheeks tinted slightly red and half heartedly throwing up her own peace sign to match Nayeon who was grinning from ear to ear with her two front teeth poking out. 

“You two look adorable! I’ll have this framed and sent to the both of you!” 

Jihyo huffs and rolls her eyes at her mother's comments and wants nothing more than to push her and dad out the doorway which she does “Okay mom! Time to go now!” 

“Bye Mr. Park! Bye Mrs. Park!” Nayeon walks them out while Jihyo is still doing her best to push them out. 

“Take care of our Jihyo alright Nayeon? You know she’s always looked up to you!” Mr. Park says as he pulls Nayeon and Jihyo into a hug.

“Don’t worry she’s in good hands with me guys!” Nayeon reassures them as they say their goodbyes to their daughter, embarrassing Jihyo even more. 

After much tears and goodbyes both Jihyo and Nayeon shut the door to their dorm room and sat down across from each other on their freshly made beds and ignored the rest of the boxes that needed to be out away or unpacked. 

“I think this is gonna be fun no? A whole new world to experience. I’m excited Ji! I hope we make the best memories together here!” Nayeon says rather fondly as she lays down and looks up at the ceiling. 

Jihyo was glad Nayeon was laying down and couldn’t see her ever reddening cheeks “Yeah.. me too Nayeon. I really hope so.” Jihyo already knew any time she spent with Nayeon would be memorable. She just hoped she would finally gain the courage to tell Nayeon why every moment she spent with Nayeon would be memorable. 

Nayeon only hums in reply and the two spend their first night as roommates in a comfortable silence as they soon both fall asleep from the exhaustion of the day. 

-

“Jeong I know alright! I said I would call my parents more-”

_ “At all! You haven’t called them in weeks! You need to call them!” _

Mina pushes past the double doors of the dorm building and into the elevator hitting the button for her floor “I know, I know. I get it okay. I promise. I’ll call!” The elevator's soft ding indicates Mina had arrived on her intended level. 

Mina walked down the hallways and headed to her dorms only half paying attention to where she was going. Her focus was being demanded by Jeongyeon who had spent the better part of 5 minutes complaining to Mina about how her parents have been on her ass about why Mina hasn’t called them once since she moved into the SNU dorms. “Jeong I already said I would call okay I’m really busy with class prep and-”

_ “Oh bullshit Mina!” Despite having airpods anyone in close proximity can hear the frustrated Jeongyeon’s shouts from over the phone. “Don’t give me that damn excuse when I know for a fact you love to procrastinate and wait to do anything! I’m tired of getting bitched at by your mom and now my mom as to why their princess hasn’t called so please just-” a sudden epiphany hits Jeongyeon as she rants “Mina you did not… DID YOU?” _

“I’m really gonna need you to be more specific Jeong-”

_ “You blocked your parents number didnt you?” You-... you- you WITCH!” _

Mina gasps at the insults and does everything she can to stymie back the laughter and give Jeongyeon’s understandable anger the respect it deserves. It takes Mina every effort to do so after being called a witch in place of the word Jeongyeon really wanted to call her. 

“I’ll unblock and call them soon okay? stop your whining I can picture your pout from here and it’s just as annoying as it would be if I was there!”

Mina was so lost in her conversation and the noise cancelling worked a bit too well on her airpods that she was seconds too late in seeing a person carrying a mountain of laundry piled so high on the basket that the person couldn’t see in front of her. 

Time felt like it ran in such slow motion as Mina crashes into the unsuspecting victim and knocks them both off their feet.

_ “What the- Hey Mina? You alright? What happened?”  _

Jeongyeon had clearly gotten over her grievance that she had with Mina and was now more concerned with what just happened to her best friend that caused her to groan in pain.

Mina takes all but one second to realize she was on the ground with a pile of formerly folded clothes on top of her. “I- yeah I’m fine. Let me call you back Jeong-“

_ “Wait what-“ _

Jeongyeon doesn’t get to finish whatever she has to say as Mina ends the call and focuses her attention on the woman buried in a pile of clothes in front of her. 

“Hey… you alright? I’m sorry I ran into you- well technically you ran into- '' Mina let out a short gasp in surprise as the person who appears from the pile was absolutely breathtaking. 

The light brunette hair in natural waves that ends just past her shoulders and the gorgeous smile the girl in front of her sported caused Mina to short circuit. There was something else about the girl that drew Mina in without having even exchanged a single word to each other, this sense of comfort and safety that emanated from her. 

Mina couldn’t find the rest of her words to continue what she was saying so she ends up stuttering like a fool in front of a seemingly real life goddess. 

The person in front of her raises a brow in confusion as to why the girl in front of her wasn't saying anything else “well technically we ran into each other so it’s my fault as well….” she begins to pick up the clothes scattered all over the dorm hallway and offers a hand to the slack jawed girl “I’m Im Nayeon!” she chuckles “but not like Im-Im Nayeon but more like I’m Im Nayeon” she laughs at her own joke.

When the girl doesn’t reply she thinks that the joke may have fallen flat and makes a mental note to retire it. When she still doesn’t reply after 30 seconds Nayeon gets the urge to ask if the joke was really that bad. 

Instead Nayeon waits and lets the girls across from her take in the information, but after what feels like an awkward amount of silence Nayeon just reaches towards the girl opposite of her and takes her hand in her own and shakes it for the girl. “Nice to meet you… this is the part where you tell me your name…” 

“I- uh my name right- it’s Myoui!” Mina starts shaking the hand awkwardly, “no- I mean..”

“That sounds like a complicated name” Nayeon softly chuckles as she attempts to diffuse the nerves away from the girl in front of her, she feels her hand loosen up and the girl's rigid body relax upon hearing the words.

“Mina. Myoui Mina!” The girl's opposite from Nayeon finally stops her free falling brain and gathers herself enough to speak out her name. 

“Myoui Mina…” Nayeon says the name herself as she tests it out in her tongue. It rolls smoothly off of it and Nayeon feels like, for some strange reason saying this stranger's name was something she could definitely get used to.

“Nice to meet you then! I’m sorry I wasn’t really looking where I was going I have-“ Nayeon grabs the last of the strewn about clothes and places it into the basket “Well I had a pile of folded clothes blocking my view…” 

Nayeon picks the basket up and starts to walk away “it’s nice meeting you Myoui Mina! I guess we live in the same dorm building so maybe we’ll see each other around?” She sends a small wave towards Mina.

Mina stands frozen in the hallway. Something about the girl that she had just ran into drew Mina to her. The way she brushes off the fact that Mina had just undone the no doubt hard work she had put into folding all those items of clothing. The way she offered a warm smile where most people would give her a snide remark about watching where she was going. Something about Im Nayeon drew Mina towards her and she wanted more. At the moment Mina wanted to be drowned in whatever energy the girl radiated. 

“Hey wait!” Mina rushes over to Nayeon’s side “let me help!” 

“With?...” 

Mina thinks Nayeon’s genuinely confused expression is adorable. The way she knits her brows together and genuinely asks what Mina was talking about. “The clothes! I’ll help you fold them!” She takes the basket from Nayeon’s hands and carries it for her. “What dorm room are you in?”

Nayeon does think twice and with a smile happily walks along the hallway together with Mina. “22! You?”

“24! We’re so close!” Mina couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice, something about Im-Im Nayeon felt so refreshing and comforting.

Nayeon unlocks her dorm room and turns on the lights. Mina takes in the room. The first thing that hits her is the overbearing smell of Jo Malone perfume that Mina has the urge to hate. It smelled like the room was fumigated in it. 

“Yeah, sorry about the smell.” Nayeon says, recognizing Mina’s discomfort “My roommate went out with some other friends from high school. I guess she thought dowsing herself in an expensive perfume would somehow make her seem cooler,” Nayeon chuckles at the memory from hours ago. “She should be back home soon though.” Nayeon points to the empty bed opposite hers “just drop the laundry there and we can get started!”

Mina upends the basket and hesitates on where she should sit. 

“Just sit on her bed, I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

The two new friends find a comfortable rhythm of exchanging questions and folding laundry. Anything from shirts, socks, shorts, jeans, and even underwear was mixed in there much to both Nayeon and Mina’s embarrassment. 

Nayeon learns that Mina came to study in Korea wanting to learn more about different cultures and experience a new life but never gets into detail about her family, simply stating that they work a lot and don’t really mind her being away. 

Somehow that struck a chord with Nayeon and she feels for Mina. Something about the way Mina spoke about her family life, even in the vague details, makes Nayeon’s own heart ache. Strangely it gives Nayeon the urge to hold and comfort Mina. 

Mina talks about growing up with her best friend Jeongyeon and how she was one of the only friends she had in Japan and it was her who made Mina’s childhood less lonely. Nayeon learns just how important Jeongyeon must be and she feels their bond is similar to the bond she shares with Jihyo. Always with each other and never failing to have each other’s back. 

When Mina finally turns the 21 question game on Nayeon she finds that Nayeon is much more open and willing to share all her stories. From how she met Jihyo and the unspoken promise they have to always spend Saturday mornings together which is one reason why she’s sure Jihyo would be back in their dorms tonight or would call Nayeon to come get her. Mina learns that Nayeon never knew her parents but that the Parks treat her like their own daughter and she couldn’t be more blessed to have them in her life. 

The question dies down in gravity and they turn to more mundane questions like “what’s your favorite color?” or “how many girlfriends have you had?” (both girls answered with a big fat 0) with blushes on both their cheeks.

“Oh I know! what about roommates, has yours moved in yet?” Nayeon says as she puts away all her folded clothes and is ready to move on to putting away Jihyo knowing if she doesn’t do it then they’ll just end up being kicked down on the floor the next time Jihyo gets into bed.

“Yeah! She’s Japanese too so it’s nice! Her name is Sana? She’s kind of a clutz” Mina talks about the time Sana tripped on her own feet and nearly broke her arm when she fell on it weird. “So yeah… I was surprised when she told me she’s a starter on the soccer team!” 

“Hmm maybe she’s like one of those people who turns into a completely different person when she’s locked in on something?”

Mina chuckles awkwardly “I think you might be onto something there.” the conversation dies down and Mina shuffles awkwardly on her feet as she ponders whether or not to ask the question that threatens to leave the tip of her tongue “do you- do you maybe wanna go to a match with me? And cheer Sana on?”

Mina shuts her eyes in anticipation (or fear), already standing up from Jihyo’s bed helping Nayeon tidy up the space which proves hard to do without her vision.

“Oh yeah! That would be cool! I’ll ask Jihyo if she wants to go too! We can all hang out!” Nayeon excitedly says while pulling her phone out and handing it to Mina “here put in your number! We can text!”

Mina both wants to facepalm and slap some sense into Nayeon while also wanting the whole ground to swallow her up and take her away this instant. She takes the phone and silently nods in reply as she types her phone number into it, not fully trusting herself to not stutter like a fool in front of this girl she met barely an hour ago and was already feeling some sort of connection with that she can’t exactly pinpoint. 

After Mina hands Nayeon her phone back, the door handle turns and both girls turn their attention. Jihyo stumbles in and clearly looks like she’s had one too many shots tonight. Her eyes meet Nayeon’s and she smiles that same bright smile that Nayeon thinks could outsell the sun. “Oh hey! I thought you’d be asleep by now Nay…” Jihyo finally notices the other girl standing awkwardly in the room near her bed. The sun that was her smile drops “who’s this?”

The bright smile Jihyo wore for Nayeon was apparently only for Nayeon as the way she stared at Mina made her realize just how unwelcomed she was now. The fire in Jihyo’s glare ready to burn her alive with one wrong move. 

“Maybe I should-” Mina begins to move towards the door.

Jihyo takes a step in front of Mina and blocks the way, “did you sit on my bed?” Jihyo asks, noticing her sheets are a mess and pillows moved around. Mina takes a step back and Jihyo fills the spot she was just at backing Mina down “who said you could sit on on my bed-”

Mina takes another step back and Jihyo again takes another step forward. She can smell the green apple Soju and bruised Jo Malone perfume with how close in proximity she was with Jihyo. 

“I asked you a question who,” Jihyo takes another step this time pushing Mina back some “the hell” another step forward “said you could” one more step and this time she shoves Mina right into Nayeon’s arms “sit on my bed!” 

Nayeon decides to step in and push Jihyo back a bit, sending her friend stumbling a few feet backwards. “Ji, you're drunk! Cut it out!” she pushes Jihyo back a bit more and makes room for Mina to walk past “and I was the one who said she could. What the hell is the big deal? Why are you so upset?”

The silence in the room was deafening as Mina stood in between the two roommates. Jihyo looked somewhat more tame than before after hearing Nayeon’s words. Neither girl wanted to stick around any longer. 

“You should go Mina..” Nayeon says softly as she takes Mina’s hand and walks her to the door, ignoring the angry growls and pissy attitude Jihyo was putting up at the moment. Nayeon steps outside the dorm with Mina leaving a steaming Jihyo behind to consider her actions. “I’m really sorry about that.. I don’t know what's gotten into her…

To Mina it seemed pretty clear what that was but she held her tongue. Her only thought being  _ ‘wow this Im Nayeon girl must be really blind’ _ but she keeps that to herself for now. 

“Ahh don’t worry! it’s alright… Maybe she’s just very territorial about her bed space?” Mina playfully jokes but tries her best to smother the laughter, not wanting Jihyo to hear it and come outside to cause another scene. 

Nayeon cracks a smile but keeps the laughing to a minimum as well, both women seem to have an understanding as to why. “I’ll walk you to your dorm?”

“Umm it’s across the hall..” Mina points directly across from them to her door. “You really don’t have-” 

Nayeon grabs Mina’s hand in her and takes the one step necessary to reach dorm room 24, “Here we are then. Thanks for helping me fold the laundry Mina! I’ll see you at the soccer match sometime?”

Mina nearly melts at how ridiculously silly what Nayeon just did was, if she wasn’t busy panicking deep down inside about how sweet the act. “Y-yeah for sure! I’ll text you! Goodnight Nayeon!” 

Nayeon crosses back over the hallway and they exchange a small wave goodbye before returning to their respective dorms. 

-

While Nayeon was outside with Mina, Jihyo was going through a raging battle within herself. 

One part of her encouraged the jealousy and anger, arguing that maybe Nayeon will finally stop being so blind and see why Jihyo was acting out, she can easily understand other people’s feelings, why can’t she understand her own best friends feelings?, feelings she’s had for years now.

While the other more sensible part of her argued that she has no right to feel this way. It was Jihyo who shut down any thoughts of admitting her feelings to Nayeon in the first place and if she wouldn’t tell Nayeon how she felt it was unfair to expect Nayeon to just read her mind. 

She let the argument go back and forth in her mind. Unable to decide who will win. She can only hope that when Nayeon comes through that door that the calmer, more level headed side of her would win out.

-

When Nayeon entered Jihyo was still rooted in place, unmoving and silent.

“Hey… Ji you good?” Nayeon says putting a hand on Jihyo’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Jihyo pulls away from the touch “Why do you care? Aren’t you busy talking to Mina?” Jihyo snaps back, turning away and walking to the very end of the room cursing how small it is when she’s unable to put any more distance between them.

Nayeon was taken aback at the venom in Jihyo’s voice. The utter disdain in it surprises Nayeon. “Whoa Jihyo, what is this about the bad thing then I- that was my bad alright? I didn’t know it would be a big deal. I sit on it all the time.. I’m sorry”

_ ‘That’s because you’re Nayeon and she’s not Nayeon you absolute idiot!!!!!!’  _ Jihyo wants to scream out at the moment. Her frustrations on how oblivious and downright naive Nayeon is right now only growing stronger. Feeling her anger threatening boiling over Jihyo takes a deep breath to calm herself . “Right yeah.. the bed… yeah that’s it” Jihyo lies through her gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry…” 

“It’s fine… I-” Jihyo feels the effects of the multiple bottles of downed soju come to ahead and she dashes off to the bathroom and finds herself kneeling in front of the toilet, Nayeon following closely behind, gently holding Jihyo’s hair in a ponytail, making sure none of it gets in the way as she puked out whatever content was left in her stomach.

Nayeon helps a barely conscious Jihyo clean up and get changed before walking her carefully to bed, gently setting her down. “Geez you are heavier than I remember…” 

Jihyo whines in response while Nayeon can only laugh as she tucks her best friend in “goodnight you idiot..” 

Nayeon yawns as she realizes just how tired she was. Checking the time she decides to head to her own bed only to be stopped by Jihyo holding her hand. “Can we sleep together?” her tone was soft and vulnerable, saying the words so quietly that Jihyo herself wasn’t so sure she wanted Nayeon to hear it. 

“Of course Ji.” Nayeon whispers equally as softly. Jihyo shifts just enough to make room for her best friend to lay down next to her. “Goodnight Jihyo.”

Jihyo hums a reply and lets the exhaustion take over and falls into a deep sleep feeling the warmth of Nayeon near, making her comfortable. 

Nayeon felt sleep creep up on her too but couldn’t get the thought of Mina out of her mind for some strange reason. She picks up her cell phone and is careful not to wake Jihyo, wanting her friend to get the full 8 hours she needs.

Nayeon found herself immediately finding the girl's name, tapping in the contact then pulling up the text box. 

_ “Hey! Just wanted to text you goodnight Mina!”  _

Nayeon hits send. Ignoring how tired she was, she tries to stay awake feeling somewhat nervous because of the text she just sent but not able to figure out exactly why she would be. Despite her feelings, after waiting about a whole 2 minutes for a reply it’s decided for her that she should sleep and not wait up. Soon after Nayeon follows Jihyo into a deep slumber. 

On the other side of the hallway Mina laid under her covers with a lopsided smile as she stared at the text message she just got. Going over in her head about 20 different ways she can reply, meticulously going over each rough draft in her head before finally settling on one. 

_ ‘Goodnight Nayeon! Hope things worked out with you and Jihyo! Talk to you tomorrow!’ _

Mina starts to panic when she starts thinking the second part of the text seemed a bit like she was expecting Nayeon to talk to her again. Mina sends another text in panic just to cover her ass. 

_ ‘Or you know just.. whenever we talk :)’ _

_ “Smooth Mina…. real smooth,”  _ Mina whispers to herself silently wishing death on her nerves. Mina tries to wait up for a reply but decides to mute her phone and wills herself to sleep rather than deal with the panic of a possible reply from Nayeon. 

Mina sets her phone to silent then excitedly squeals into her pillow like an excited kid who just got a message from their crush because this is exactly what this was to her. 

Something about Im Nayeon made her feel all the things she wishes she could feel with Jeongyeon, and all the things she longed to feel all her life back home. She starts to think that maybe, just maybe, Nayeon was that missing puzzle piece to her heart, one that didn’t need to be looked at in a certain light, or forced to fit in. She hoped this piece would just naturally fall into place. The very idea brings a smile to Mina’s face. 

Mina falls soundly asleep moments after. Her silenced phone causing her to miss the next few texts she got.

_ Jeongiee: “hey are you alright? You didn’t call me back?” _

_ Jeongiee: “Mina? Are you okay? Can I call you? I miss you!” _

Mina isn’t awake to answer any of the calls Jeongyeon makes.

_ Jeongiee: “I tried calling but I guess you’re asleep? I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Mina! <3” _

  
  



	2. War of words, insecurities, and popcorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Mina do not like each other. Nayeon is kinda clueless until she isn't.

**Seoul 2020 Spring quarter**

Jihyo woke up being greeted by an ear splitting headache, one she rightfully earned after drinking more Soju than her friends all did combined. Groggily getting up she rubbed her eyes and searched around the room. Nayeon’s bed was still made and the room smelled like a disgusting amount of her perfume mixed with puke. 

“What the fuck-“ Jihyo digs her the palm of her hands into her eyes as she sat there begging her brain to give back the memories from the previous now that was currently being withheld from her. 

It worked, only slightly. 

Jihyo recalls with picture perfect clarity the beginning of the night but that picture slowly starts to blur the further into the night she gets. She remembers begging Nayeon to go out with her.

* * *

_ “Come on Nay! It’s the weekend before classes start we should be out and making the most of our final moments of freedom!” Jihyo has argued with Nayeon who was deciding to stay in and do laundry instead of going out and meeting some friends from high school who were only Nayeon’s friends by her association to Jihyo. _

_ “Yes, it is. And maybe it would behoove us to get our horrid sleep schedule in order and not go out and further ruin our livers!”  _

_ Nayeon, for all the love and admiration Jihyo has for her, was being a bit of a hypocrite at the moment. “Hey don’t start that condescending tone with me Nay!” Jihyo argues in a playful huff as she gets up, heading towards her desk that’s filled with more cosmetics than textbooks. “I still have videos of you black out drunk at the freshman orientation party with that Japanese student you talked with. What was her name again?” Jihyo asks Nayeon while looking for the perfume she wanted to wear for the night. _

_ “Momo! I think?” Nayeon pipes up confidently before frowning to herself thinking maybe that was the wrong name. “And what the hell Ji I told you to delete that video! You said you would!” _

_ “Hey your mistake was trusting drunk me to remember anything I said I would do when I go back to sober me!” Jihyo chuckles as she puts a more than generous amount of Jo Malone’s BlackBerry & Bay perfume. When she’s done she checks herself out in front of the mirror, pulls her leather jacket on, and slips her phone into her back pocket before turning to Nayeon, asking her to go out one last time. _

_ “There was about a 5% chance of me agreeing when the night started,” Nayeon begins smirking at Jihyo as she absentmindedly gathered her clothing into a laundry basket “it went down to about 1% after hearing you whine for the past hour” she grabs some laundry detergent and her phone charger “and now that you reek of the same smell as the Hermès and Gucci store you dragged me to while on a quest to find your mom the perfect birthday gift, it’s at a 0%. Sorry Ji!” Nayeon shrugs at her speechless best friend, walking past Jihyo to open the door of their dorm room, she gestures “after you!” _

_ “Well since you're staying in,” Jihyo pulls her own laundry basket and sets it down in front of Nayeon, “can you do my laundry too?” _

_ “I’ll think about it.” Nayeon’s smirking only grows bigger when she hears Jihyo whine.  _

_ Jihyo’s expression as she rolls her jaw then sets it, is a mix of mild annoyance and humor. She stomps out last Nayeon and waits for her to shut the door. “I’ll see you tonight then! BYE!” A faint smile on her lips as she walks away from Nayeon.  _

_ “It’s Saturday tomorrow of course you’ll be back! Be safe! Text me if you need anything!” Nayeon says to Jihyo’s back who’s reply is a dismissive wave back “Don’t punch anyone please!” She turns to pick up Jihyo’s laundry basket and heads down the other end of the hallway. _

* * *

“Okay good to know that memory is intact…” Jihyo lays back down into her annoyingly uncomfortable bed, wishing more than anything right now that she was back home in her own bed “get it together Jihyo.” she says to herself furiously rubbing her eyes in frustration.

“Okay so I went out and got drinks with Solji and Yujin…” Jihyo groans in annoyance, smacking the empty bed, in an instant she shoots up from her bed “fuck!” 

The memories start to flood back. She remembers her less than graceful entrance back into her dorms, she finds Nayeon there with some girl she didn’t know, then every second of that memory replays in her head over again. Embarrassment was the first emotion she felt as she recalls last night, followed by a distinct distaste for whoever that girl is. 

Jihyo remembers turning the handle to her dorm room door. Seeing Nayeon, she smiles like she always did, then seeing that girl,  _ Mina _ , Jihyo thinks her name is. Then all she remembers is being unreasonably jealous at Nayeon and this  _ Mina _ person who seems to have Nayeon’s attention at the time. 

Her cheeks burn red as she recalls every painful detail of that interaction. 

“So much for being nicer Jihyo…” she softly let’s out while trying to sink further into her bed and have it eventually swallow her whole. “Nayeon is gonna kill me,” Jihyo tries to mentally prepare herself for it but shudders as another thought crosses her mind “worse, she’s going to be disappointed in me..” and that thought caused Jihyo more panic than anything else, well, almost anything else. 

Jihyo’s brain decides to torment her with one more nugget of information it was withholding until just the right moment, it chooses now as that moment. 

_ “Can we sleep together?” _ , those words she uttered out last night now haunting her very being. Threatens to end her very existence. Jihyo doesn’t think there’s a word for the emotion beyond embarrassment but if there was, she was feeling it. If she got naming rights to it, she’d call it “ _ the Im Nayeon effect on Park Jihyo” _ because there’s really no other way to describe it. 

“Wait…-“ Jihyo scans the room “where the hell-“ she starts to panic, Nayeon did end up sleeping with her. Jihyo even remembers cuddling into Nayeon for warmth, and only warmth she would say if asked. But now Nayeon was nowhere to be found. “Oh shit-“ 

At this moment in time, for Jihyo the world has stopped. Earth was no longer spinning in its axis. It sat unmoving, dead in the water. She gets up, arms flailing, knocking over something on her desk that Jihyo didn’t even bother to look at. All that mattered right now was her building anxiety as to why Nayeon wasn’t here. 

It was Saturday morning, time they never failed to spend together. If Nayeon was gone now then Jihyo dreaded what she must have done or said last night that would cause her best friend not to be here. 

Then Jihyo hears keys jiggling, the door swings wide open and Nayeon steps in, hair in a messy bun, wearing Jihyo’s favorite black hoodie. Time begins to continue, the Earth continues to rotate on its axis, and everything is back to normal. 

“Nayeon!” Jihyo doesn’t think she’s ever ran so fast in her life. She pulls, more like tackles Nayeon into a hug. Her best friend lets out a loud ‘ooof’ noise in the process but holds onto Jihyo nevertheless.

“Whoa- good morning? Are you still mad?” Nayeon spots the bottle of Gatorade she had set aside for Jihyo to drink in the morning on the floor.

“No? Well I-“ now that her panic has subsided, embarrassment, again takes center stage after the short intermission. Jihyo needed to think of something quick before she said something to expose her feelings about Nayeon “NO! I was just worried where you were! It’s Saturday morning you know that’s right?!” Jihyo says as she pulls back away from Nayeon. Crosses her, flares her nostrils slightly, hoping that Nayeon would buy the fake anger.

Her best friend simply returns Jihyo’s looks with one of wild bewilderment while holding up a plastic bag, “I got us breakfast?” She narrows her eyes, Jihyo thinks  _ ‘shit she’s on to me’ _ then Nayeon speaks “is this about the whole bed situation from last night?” Nayeon postures “I told you I was sorry, and to be honest Ji you really crossed a line with Mina. She didn’t know any better and you acted like a-“ 

“Bitch.” Jihyo finishes for Nayeon, ”I acted like a bitch.” 

“Witch would have been a fine replacement…” 

“I don’t ride a broomstick, I drive my AMG S class Mercedes on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and I use the Range Rover the rest of the days.” Jihyo defends, turning her nose at the notion that she would ride such a primitive form of transportation, even if it wasn’t real. 

“You should apologize,” Nayeon walks past Jihyo, picks up the bottle of Gatorade and hands it to her “you were rude.” 

Jihyo snatches the bottle from Nayeon’s hands then grabs the painkillers that had been set aside for her and downs them both. 

“I said I was sorry already!” Jihyo says after draining the whole bottle of blue colored electrolytes then tossing the pills down her throat. 

Nayeon’s brows knit together and her forehead creases, if she ever showed early signs of aging it would definitely be on Jihyo, “to Mina, you should apologize to Mina.”

Every fiber of Jihyo’s being wanted to say _ ‘fuck no’ _ then stomp out the door, but she stopped herself and thinks logically for a second. If she didn’t apologize, even in her mind Jihyo hated saying that person's name,  _ ‘Mina’  _ and Nayeon would push her as to why she wouldn’t, her best friend isn’t an idiot, far from it. Eventually being grilled hard enough, Jihyo would reveal the real reason as to why she’s being incredibly petty right now. So in the face of the monster of having to choose between confessing her feelings for Nayeon or apologizing to a girl who was clearly trying to put the moves on Nayeon, she picked the lesser of two evils. 

Jihyo’s shoulders slump and she uncrosses her arms “Fine. I’ll apologize, but you take back what you said about me being a witch.”

“Deal.” Nayeon’s forehead is saved from further wrinkle damage, her slight grin returns “you aren’t a witch. Just a really rich brat that lacks manners when drunk.”

“Eh, I lack manners all the time.”

“I’ll add shameless to the list of words to describe you when I’m asked ‘what’s it like being friends with  _ the _ Park Jihyo?’” Nayeon says before noticing Jihyo’s pout, “right after I saw how blessed I am of course!” 

“Damn right!” Jihyo says, her shoulders rising up out of its slumped position and a smile returning on her face as she tries to snatch the bag from Nayeon’s hands “now what did you bring me for breakfast?”

Years of dealing with Jihyo’s antics trains Nayeon’s reflexes and she pulls the bag away just out of reach, using her height to her advantage. “How about you grab the laptop and pick something to watch while I set this food out?”

Nayeon ignores Jihyo’s protest, instead she holds the food over her head still, both girls waiting for the other to crack. Jihyo caves first when her stomach grumbles.

“Ugh fine!” Jihyo turns around with a huff and takes hard, exaggerated steps to her laptop while muttering something about Nayeon not wanting to bring the flat screen TV to their dorm.

Nayeon’s eyes crinkle on the side and she lets out a small, fond laugh “what did you say?”

“Nothing!” Jihyo replies with a bitter, annoyed snap. Grabbing her laptop then impatiently smashing the powers on button as if that would make it go any faster. “We’re watching….” Jihyo scans the collection on Netflix, slowly realizing that they’ve watched just about everything that’s worth watching on the list “uh? Wanna watch Hotel De Luna again?” only suggesting it since Jihyo knows how much Nayeon adores IU, remembering how her parents have given both of them VIP tickets to meet the artist backstage after her latest concert. 

During their photo with the artist Nayeon was practically melting when Jieun (IU) had hugged her and wished her well with her University life. Jihyo remembers taking their picture together with IU, the artist was meant to be the star but Jihyo thinks Nayeon and her bunny smile shined brighter. 

“YES!” Nayeon’s, who’s excitement gauge is at about a ten at the moment, quickly joins Jihyo on her bed, handing her a wrapped sandwich as she sits down. “Wait!” Nayeon, loses the smile that she wore effortlessly on her face, turns to Jihyo, and in all seriousness she can muster “should we use my bed since you're super territorial about yours apparently?”

“I hate you!” Jihyo exclaims while angrily shoving the sandwich back at Nayeon, “I’m not hungry anymore!” voice teeming with impish irritation.

The act maybe would have worked had it not been for the brutal betrayal that Jihyo suffers at the hands of her own stomach, like Caesar at the senate. Crossed by one of her own. “That doesn’t mean anything, I’m not hungry!” 

Nayeon simply pushes the sandwich back to Jihyo “I was just kidding! Now play the episode!” 

Jihyo takes the sandwich, sets the laptop between the two of them and presses okay with her clean, non greasy hand. The two friends sit in silence while watching the episode. Another Saturday added to the countless ones they’ve shared before yet every single one was special to Jihyo. On this particular Saturday though, she can’t help but feel like things will change between them soon. Change that will be heralded by Mina. 

Something about the way Nayeon had stuck up for Mina worries Jihyo. Deep in the recess of her heart, she knew that was unfair, she should be happy for Nayeon, if the thing she feared was growing the two was what it was. Nayeon didn’t know about her feelings and Jihyo has absolutely no plans on revealing them. _ ‘Maybe this is how I become a better person.’ _ Jihyo thinks to herself. 

Jihyo shakes those thoughts out of her head. For now she’d enjoy her time she spent with Nayeon while she still can. She rests her head on Nayeon’s shoulders and enjoys the comfort it has always provided her. 

* * *

“Hurry up Jihyo we’re going to be late!” Nayeon tapped her foot impatiently near the front door, waiting for her best friend to finish her morning routine or whatever the hell she was doing in there “I’m leaving in in 5… 4…. 3….”

Jihyo jumps out of the bathroom looking like the billion dollars she was worth and not the morning mess she looked like 10 minutes ago, “3, 2, 1” Jihyo finishes for Nayeon with a smug grin, reaching over and opening the door “shall we go or are you going to stare at me like that all day instead?” Jihyo confidently flips her long, midnight purple hued hair and struts past Nayeon who’s only retort she can come up with is shutting the door harder than she normally would but not hard enough to disturb the sleep of any of the other dorm occupants who had smarly scheduled later classes. 

“Ready?” Nayeon casually asks while locking the door.

“Nope. On the outside I look like a star but on the inside?” Jihyo puts her hands together like she’s about to say a prayer then puts them to her cheek “I’m a dead star that’s light has burnt out, luckily it’s the first day and I won’t need to pay attention.” 

“That sounds dramatic.” Nayeon says, rolling her eyes.

They both start to bicker back and forth, audibly arguing about how it was a mistake to take morning classes. Jihyo is on the side of logging in to their web portals right now and changing to all afternoon classes, while Nayeon tries to argue, to no avail, that they should just stick to this class schedule and that 10 in the morning isn’t that early. 

“Why?” Jihyo pouts “Come on! Let’s just switch Nayeon, then we can go back and sleep!” 

“Ji. It’s ten in the morning. Let’s go!” Nayeon grabs her best friend and tugs her along. 

“Oh come on! It’ll only take a second to change the classes!” Jihyo won’t budge, standing firm in then tugs back from Nayeon’s pull. “Here I’ll even do yours too! It’s the same password as usual right?”

“Jihyo come on, stop that. We’ll have to pay fees for dropping them switching classes and-“ Nayeon knew Jihyo was set on this and wasn’t going to drop it.

“Who cares about the fees! Think about all the sleep we can get” Jihyo types Nayeon’s password in, already midway to switching all their classes “is two in the afternoon good? That should be-“

“Stop!” Nayeon says a little louder than intended.

“Why?” Jihyo says, lowering her phone and meeting Nayeon’s eyes to demand answers. 

“I can’t even afford to go to this school let alone pay half the class cost in fees that it will take to move them” Nayeon shift uncomfortably in her spot, casting her gaze downwards, not wanting to look at Jihyo “I promise we'll take all afternoon classes next semester alright? So let’s just go to class, please Ji?” Nayeon’s voice strains, the sound barely audible. 

Jihyo knows why, she remembers the struggle it took for her parents to convince Nayeon to accept their offer to pay her way through school. 

* * *

_ “Nayeon what?!” Jihyo’s dad's voice raised from his usual calm demeanor upon hearing the shocking news.  _

_ “I can’t accept this offer. I really, truly appreciate it and I’ll forever be thankful but” Nayeon takes a breath “paying for my tuition to SNU? I haven’t even paid back the tuition for the private high school I-“ _

_ “Nayeon. Please we’d like you to reconsider.” Jihyo's mother adds in “I-, no we, we would hate to see you squabble away your talents, let us help you.” _

_ “I- I can’t, it wouldn’t feel right,” _

_ “Nayeon,” Jihyo’s dad starts, his voice light, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll pay for your tuition, then when you finish at SNU you’ll come to an interview at my company,” Nayeon opens her mouth to argue but he raises his hand to stop her “I won’t interfere with the process,” he says knowing what Nayeon was ready to raise concern about “You’ll interview, then knowing you, you’ll get the job. That will be your repayment to me. That’s all I want from you. To see you live a full life with your talents. To let you take back control of your life. Please let us help you?”  _

_ Nayeon ponders the thought over and over again. Runs through each scenario in her head. Analyzing, then over analyzing it.  _

_ “Okay. I’ll do it.” Nayeon relents “but one condition. If I don’t make it in your company, you have to let me pay you back, double the amount. You have to accept it, deal?” _

_ “You drive a hard bargain. Im Nayeon. You’ll make a great leader at my company one day.” Mr. Park takes Nayeon’s hand and shakes it “you have a deal!” _

_ “Thank you. I won’t disappoint you!”  _

_ “Oh we know you won’t sweetie.” Jihyo’s mom pulls Nayeon into a hug. “Please do us a favor and take care of our Jihyo in college. You know how she is!” _

_ “No worries Mrs. Park. Of course I’ll take care of Jihyo!” _

_ Nayeon walks out of the dining room area of the Parks hillside mansion and finds Jihyo eavesdropping by the wall. _

_ “You’re going to SNU with me right?!” Jihyo jumps into her arms. All too excited knowing her best friend would be joining her for college as well, the conversation she overheard was heavy on Jihyo’s mind, she promised that she’d do anything to help lighten the burden she knows Nayeon has been carrying. _

* * *

“Sorry…” Jihyo says realizing what her actions had done. She knew Nayeon already felt bad about going to school on her parents money and here she was pushing Nayeon to use more just so they could take later classes. 

“It’s fine let’s just get to class alright? I wanna get good seats!” Nayeon raises her head, smiling again but it’s one Jihyo knows is only there trying to brighten the mood for others, right now others meant Jihyo.

“It’s not a movie theater you know? It doesn’t matter where we sit-“ Jihyo’s counterpoint cuts off right as she was about to add some small jab at Nayeon to further lighten her best friend's mood.

The door directly across from theirs opens up, Mina walks out dressed smartly in a zip up hoodie and jeans, her bright blonde hair flowing down. 

Jihyo decided that life has it out for her and that the embodiment of her punishment for being such a selfish person was Mina. 

“Oh Nayeon! Hi!” Mina says brightly.

Jihyo observes Nayeon and notices her best friend's nervous tick was there, Nayeon holds on to her backpack straps while shifting on her foot from side to side. 

“Hi Mina! You have morning classes too? That’s surprising!”

Mina raises one brown and frowns, “oh? Why? Do I look bad?” She checks herself on her phone, fixing her hair in the process “I’m sorry I’m not a morning person as you can tell.”

“No? You look great!” Nayeon playfully pushes Mina.

The comment catches Mina off guard, it takes every bit of self control she has to not look like the off hand comment was making her a screaming mess inside, luckily years of dealing with her parents has given her great practice in hiding her feelings. 

Mina refuses to have a repeat of the first time she interacted with Nayeon where she looked like a bumbling fool the whole night. 

“Thanks,” Mina takes a step forward “though if you think I look good now then I’m afraid I can’t ever show you what I’m like when I’m actually at my best.” Mina wore a confident grin as her words left her mouth, she met Nayeon’s eyes almost as if she’s daring the girl to reply back. 

“W-why would that be?” Nayeon barely manages to let out, doing her best to avoid Mina’s eyes, whatever this feeling was that she was feeling, it was new but she could see herself getting addicted to it. 

If Mina was petty enough to keep a scoreboard the score would be one to one, Nayeon took the first win when she made her look like a mess, but she’s right back in the game with Nayeon’s reaction now. Mina is petty, if asked she’d never admit it, but yeah, she was keeping score. 

“Because I don’t think your brain could function after seeing me at my best.” Mina says while still staring at Nayeon, studying the girl, waiting for a reaction. 

“Hmm. Guess we’ll just have to find out then huh?” Nayeon says, internally her body was begging for reprieve, wanting to wilt under the pressure of Mina’s gaze, but she rallied the troops that were her emotions and managed to snipe back at Mina, who by the way her mouth hung slightly ajar, seemed like she wasn’t ready for it. 

Both girls stood next to each other in silence for what felt like ages. Waiting for the other to say another word.

Mina breaks the silence by clearing her throat “maybe, if you’re lucky.” She turns and heads down the hall, “walk me to class?”

Nayeon scoffs, albeit in a more playful tone, “of course!” Nayeon looks back at Jihyo who had been silent the whole time, “let’s go Ji!”

Jihyo mindlessly walks behind them, lagging behind slightly, her whole body on autopilot as she processed what exactly had just transpired in front of her very eyes. 

_ ‘Nayeon was flirting?’ _ Was her immediate thought, followed by getting incredibly annoyed  _ ‘this Mina girl is fucking shameless, who the hell does she think she is? Flirting with Nayeon?!’  _

“Right Ji?” Nayeon says turning back to Jihyo after laughing at some lame joke Mina had just said about penguins “Jihyo?” she repeats trying to get her best friends attention, frowning when Jihyo doesn’t respond, “hello? Earth to Jihyo?”

One minute she was furiously cursing Mina in her head while staring daggers at the girls back in their dormitory hallways, the next Jihyo had found herself still cursing Mina but with less ferocity and more pettiness and in a completely different surrounding, her eyes finally look up, her ears acknowledges words being said to her by that sweet voice that she knew belonged to Nayeon. 

“Huh?” Jihyo looks around, realizing they are nowhere near the dorms anymore “what did you say Nayeon?”

“Ji are you sick? Why is your face all red?” Nayeon stops dead in her tracks and plants her hand on Jihyo’s forehead, “hmm you don’t have a fever?”

Jihyo scrambled away and pushed Nayeon’s hand away in the process “Im fine! I was just daydreaming….” she looked at Mina who seemed to be staring at her “you were busy talking to Mina anyways so I didn’t want to interrupt.” Jihyo adds for good measure, making sure Nayeon wouldn’t question her pathetic excuse.

Nayeon seemed to take the bait and focus on exactly what Jihyo wanted her to “what? You wouldn’t have been interrupting, why would you say that?”

In her head Jihyo was screaming  _ ‘because I’m jealous you asshole!’ _ , thankful she kept that where it was,  _ in her head _ “nothing. Forget it, let’s go to class, wouldn’t wanna miss our morning classes.” Jihyo picks up her pace and breezes by Mina, almost getting past Nayeon before she feels her wrist being tugged backwards “what?” Jihyo turns around and says with more attitude than she intended, the end result however wasn’t something she felt bad about, not at all. 

“You had something to say to Mina right Ji?” Nayeon pulls her back slightly, giving Jihyo a slight nudge with her shoulder once they stood next to each other.

“Oh? What is it?” Mina’s tempered tone mixed with her facade of innocence and ignorance, pretending like she too couldn’t feel the undercurrent of tension between the two really rubbed Jihyo the wrong way. As if this was some sort of game to Mina.

Jihyo grinds her teeth so hard she thinks she tastes fine dust as a result of it. She hated the fact that Mina was so blatantly acting that anyone could see through her except Nayeon apparently, which irked Jihyo to no end. 

Then there’s also the matter of her inability to say no to Nayeon which has now led her to this exact situation, having to apologize to a girl she disliked and definitely did not trust. Maybe it was solely based on the fact that Nayeon clearly had something going on with Mina and Jihyo was jealous. 

No, there was some other feeling, some other feeling Mina carried along with her that Jihyo didn’t understand but it was there, ever present. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Jihyo coughs out at first, trying to sound genuine but she wasn’t nearly as good an actor as the person she was apologizing too “for my attitude last Friday night, I was…” formulating the words slowly in her head, maybe even slower since Jihyo didn’t really want to apologize “I shouldn’t have been so rude. You didn’t know any better, now you do” a satisfying smirk forms on Jihyo’s lips “I hope we can move on from it.”

Mina hates how fake Jihyo sounds. What she hated even more was how extremely obvious Jihyo's crush on Nayeon was and how threatened Jihyo felt by Mina’s presence. She did nothing to warrant it. Sure, she likes the same person Jihyo likes but that wasn’t her fault, Nayeon was a likeable person, surely Jihyo can feel the same energy she felt Nayeon has. Who the hell was Jihyo to be such a bitch to her when. Jihyo had years to make a move on Nayeon but didn’t. This was her own fault. 

_ ‘Don’t take your cowardice out on me.’ _

But if Jihyo wanted to have a war of angry glares, fake fronts, and bitchy two faced compliments. Mina would play that game. 

Mina keeps the calm attitude she has, raising an eyebrow in question like Jihyo was speaking some sort of foreign language to her “I’m sorry but you have nothing to apologize for?, It’s me who should be apologizing!” Mina reaches out to extend her hand to Jihyo, she hopes she’s hiding the smirk on her face well enough that Nayeon wouldn’t notice Jihyo on the other hand, she wanted her to see it “I hope we can be friends, you seem close to Nayeon. I want us to be friends as well!” She flashes a smile to Jihyo. 

Thoughts like  _ ‘oh fuck your apology you pretentious bitch’  _ and  _ ‘I’d rather climb Mount Everest in shorts that be your friend’ _ come to mind as a reply. Nayeon would be disappointed in her if she said any of that. “I think we’re already well on our way to bring friends.” Jihyo settles for answering. Showing a smile equally as fake. If Mina wanted to play this game, she’d play it. She was going to crush Mina, along with any plans she had regarding Nayeon.

“Great! I’m so glad we’re all getting along now!” Nayeon grabs both their wrists to pull them towards campus “can’t have us fighting as dorm neighbors you know!” she says slowly running out breath as the three break into a sprint trying not to be late for class. 

Mina who was on Nayeon’s right is lagging slightly behind, she turns to her right to look at Jihyo who was already doing the exact same. They both share a knowingly look at each other. 

* * *

After their morning classes had been completed, Nayeon suggested they all grab some lunch before their final class in the afternoon. 

Jihyo and Mina both agreed enthusiastically. They found themselves waiting at a cafe near campus, one that wouldn’t be too expensive even if Jihyo was treating Nayeon. 

“So Mina,” Jihyo finally says after staring at Mina for an amount of time that’s probably longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable, “why did you come to Seoul for university? Japan has some of the most prestigious schools….” 

“Oh because Minari wanted to study a new culture!” Nayeon says, sounding like a proud mother. 

Jihyo has been told over and over again that grinding her teeth was an awful thing to be doing but given today’s events she could give a shit about her dental health. Listening to Nayeon answer questions about Mina was driving Jihyo insane with jealousy.

“Oh Nayeoniee! You remembered?” Mina says in a voice so sickeningly sweet, at least to Jihyo it was.

“Of course, It was only last Friday though so my memory isn’t all that bad!” Nayeon defends herself, cutely pouting and putting her hands on her hips.

_ Okay what the fuck? Nayeoniee? Cute nicknames?  _ Whatever this is has gone on longer than Jihyo had thought and she needed to curb it immediately. 

“Do you guys talk a lot?” Jihyo asks, her arms crossed while leaning back into the chair. It breaks whatever light mood Nayeon had going with Mina.

Nayeon spoke but Jihyo kept her eyes on Mina. 

“No.” Nayeon’s eyebrows crease slightly in genuine confusion as to what exactly was wrong with Jihyo. “You’ve been acting weird lately you know? Ever since Saturday,” she says as Nayeon sips her coffee, “you jealous or something?” Nayeon’s face was completely serious. Jihyo begins to panic because of course now of all times Nayeon decides to be perceptive about Jihyo’s feelings, now that it was the most inconvenient. 

Luckily the smile that breaks out on Nayeon’s face diffuses Jihyo’s panic. “I’m just joking!” Nayeon playfully slaps a reeling, slightly more annoyed, but less panicky Jihyo. “That would be utterly ridiculous! We’ve known each other for years! If you like me I would totally know!”

As the words left Nayeon’s mouth Mina couldn’t help but glance at Jihyo, in a temporary truce, she saved Jihyo the bitchy smirk Mina was getting used to wearing today. Instead she offered a genuine smile in solidarity as both girls share a knowing look and a mental facepalm. 

_ How can one person be this blind to the emotions of her best friend?! _

It seems both Jihyo and Mina were in agreement, at least at this point.

“Right, yeah you’d totally know!” Jihyo says before turning her neutral look into a grin. “I don’t know any girl that can resist my charms anyways. I’m Park Jihyo, what I want I get!” Jihyo proudly inflates her ego as if that would shield her faltering state of affairs deep down.

Mina rolls her eyes at the comment, the truce is over now, back to the war they had been waging all morning. 

“Oh Nayeon! You remember my roommate Sana?” 

“Yeah! The superstar that kinda acts like a clumsy mess sometimes?”

“Yeah? Though I don’t think she’s acting sometimes. It’s just the way she is and it makes her really,” Mina takes a second to ponder a word that would best describe her roommate, “charming? It’s her charm! You’ll like her! Anyways, maybe you wanna go to her first match? I hear SNU’s team is really good and Sana is the only starting freshman. I said I would come support.” Mina puts on her best smile much to Jihyo’s annoyance. “Would you come with me?”

“Of course! I’d love to!” Nayeon happily grins showing her two dominant front teeth. Mina was so excited while simultaneously melting at the very sight before Nayeon rains on her parade. “Jihyo can come as well right? This is a perfect chance for us to bond!”

“I- well I was hoping it would be-“ Mina was back at square one, a stuttering mess just like when she had first encountered Nayeon, exactly what she didn’t want to be doing when she met them earlier this morning. 

Now with the added annoyance of Jihyo constantly fighting her. Mina was further back than square one.  _ This was like, square negative one.  _ Mina thinks to herself. “Yeah Mina, I can come right?” Jihyo’s innocent act has Mina internally rolling her eyes. 

“Of course. I’ll invite my friend Momo too!” Mina lets out a small sigh as she pulls out her phone while pouting “were all just trying to make friends here…..” 

Time seemed to pass quickly as the three girls lost themselves in conversation, Jihyo acting more amicable to Mina who dropped her attitude to Jihyo for the time being now that she didn’t feel like Jihyo was trying to drive Nayeon away from her. 

The trio got to know each other more. It turns out Mina was in the same major as Nayeon and Jihyo so they’d probably share all their classes together. Nayeon got Mina and Jihyo to agree that they would all take the same classes all year long. 

Mina was surprised how quickly Jihyo agreed to the pact but she thinks if she was in Jihyo’s shoes she’d have done the same thing. Nayeon really did have a certain effect on people. 

“Oh it’s almost time for class.” Nayeon says checking the time on her phone.

Jihyo sets her American Express Black card to pay for their meals, even covering Mina’s part of the bill. “Don’t worry about it. I’m loaded.” Jihyo dismisses Mina with a small, surpassingly friendly wave of her hands.

_ I’m loaded too you ass. _

Mina bites her tongue. Happy for the break from the war of words she had been engaged in with Jihyo. Frankly it was tiring to her, but there was just something about Nayeon and the possibility of losing her, made Mina insanely jealous. She knew it was crazy to be jealous of someone she barely knew but she couldn’t slip this feeling that Nayeon was someone who was gonna be special in her life, she wanted to know just how special. 

The date would have helped in figuring that out, but for now Mina would begrudgingly accept any time she can spend with Nayeon. 

They all walk out of the cafe together. 

Mina takes in the fresh air. The sunshine on her face. Nayeon’s melodic giggle rings in her ears after Jihyo had made some smart comment about walking when she could have just driven them. It was better than Mina could have ever imagined it. Her newfound freedom. Maybe Nayeon had something to do with it. Deep down Mina hopes that she did. Nothing, not even Jihyo and her obvious jealousy could ruin this. 

They had all started walking when Mina’s phone began to ring. She silently cursed at herself when she saw the caller id and the silly contact picture she had for a Jeongyeon, staring at her in all its lemon headed glory. 

Mina had been ignoring Jeongyeon’s calls all weekend and had been less than enthusiastic in her replies over text. Mina knew Jeongyeon would eventually call her. “Hey guys, I gotta take this call,” she raises her phone in the air, “just go in ahead and I’ll meet you in class! Save me a spot Nayeoniee!” 

Nayeon waves back while Jihyo barely gives Mina a second glance. Already ahead of Nayeon who sprinted to catch up. Mina answers the call on its last ring. 

_ “Jeongiee!” _

_ “Oh don’t Jeongiee me Mina! I’ve been trying to call you all weekend and you’ve declined all my calls! Why?” _

Mina didn’t want to get into an argument with her best friend in the middle of the street. She knew where this conversation was heading and while she was guilty of ignoring Jeongyeon all weekend, she wasn’t up for how clingy Jeongyeon gets at times like this. 

_ “I told you I was busy! I hung out with my roommate Sana and-“ _

_ “You couldn’t even text me then? All your replies were so bland. Was it a chore talking to me?” _

Mina was starting to get frustrated. She acted like Jihyo didn’t affect her but she did and now Jeongyeon was only pushing her closer to the edge. 

_ “What? No it’s just- look I don’t wanna do this right now. I told you this was a bad idea Jeongyeon.” _

Jeongyeon knew Mina was upset when she stopped calling Jeongiee and used her name instead. 

_ “I’m sorry I just missed you and I- maybe I got jealous that… never mind. I just missed you alright.” _

_ “I'm sorry too Jeong. I just, it’s been a rough first day… _

_ “Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time. I’ll beat them up for you.” _

Mina’s mind immediately goes to Park Jihyo and the rivalry they have started today but for some reason Mina thinks Jihyo might just be scarier than she looks. 

_ “It’s nothing I can’t handle! I’m not 5 years old anymore you know!” _

_ “Okay, okay you're a badass I get it. Just, promise me you’ll call more often? Or maybe every night?”  _

Jeongyeon laughed it off but Mina can sense some hope that she would call nightly in her tone.

_ “I’ll try. Hey, I gotta get to class. I’ll call you later alright? Bye!” _

_ “Bye. Miss you!” _

Mina knew the whole Jeongyeon situation wasn’t going to be easy. Not when she knew how much Jeongyeon liked her and how jealous Jeongyeon can easily get. She just hoped Jeongyeon would understand. 

Mina checks her phone and notices the time, she immediately begins to sprint towards her next class not wanting to be late. Mina hopes Nayeon did indeed save her a spot because she’d barely make it on time at this point. 

* * *

Nayeon was happy to see that over the course of the week Jihyo and Mina seemed to have gotten along better and better, she even caught them smiling at each other when they thought no one was looking. Nayeon felt a sense of relief but didn’t know why. Jihyo was her best friend while Mina was just someone she befriended recently, yet she felt like both girls held equal importance in her eyes. 

Jihyo on the other hand was fed up. All week she had to watch Nayeon sink deeper and deeper into Mina’s claws, is how she would describe it, but maybe a normal, less jealous person would describe it as Nayeon falling more in love with Mina while not knowing that she’s falling in love. 

What hurt her the most was the look Nayeon had for Mina, she knew that look all too well, she was self aware of her own feelings enough to know that, that look, the one Nayeon had for Mina, that was the same look Jihyo has for Nayeon. 

While Jihyo could denounce it, deny it, try to end it, she knew she had already lost to Mina and now she didn’t know how to feel about it. 

Whatever unspoken truce Jihyo and Mina had in place over the week ended that Saturday on the seats of SNU’s stadium. The crowd was loud and the whole stadium shook. It was the first game of the year and like all first games of the year it opened with a match against their division rivals, Hanyang University. 

Prior to today’s match SNU had lost its last 5 matches against them in embarrassing fashion. This year the team had a new roster of young and promising talent headed by Mina’s roommate, Minatozaki Sana, who has been turning heads all over campus with her beauty and her skill. 

The match history and gravity of the game served as the perfect backdrop for Jihyo and Mina’s brewing storm. Jihyo felt like she lost Nayeon in a match where Nayeon didn’t even know she was being fought over. 

Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, and Momo all filled the stands. Nayeon sat next to Momo, the two had already begun getting along during the week when Nayeon ran into Mina and Momo going on a snack run and decided to accompany them. They spent all night bonding over their favorite snacks while talking at the University’s common area. 

This left a seat next to Nayeon empty. 

Mina saw her chance, with Jihyo behind her she was about to sit right next to Nayeon who looked up at Mina “Minari come sit with me!” 

Mina was happy to oblige the request only to be swiftly brushed aside by Jihyo causing her to stumble, not that Jihyo cared. Jihyo had on an innocent smile when Nayeon pouted next to her but didn’t say anything. 

_ Okay ass. If that’s how you wanna play it, fine.  _

Both Momo and Nayeon had been focusing on the match and cheering loudly each time their team scored. It was tied at 2-2, everyone was on their feet cheering, everyone except for Mina and Jihyo. 

While the teams battled it out on the pitch, Mina had been battling it out with Jihyo in their seats. Exchanging rude comments and sarcastic remarks at each other. The animosity became so blatant that Nayeon even noticed it, Momo would have noticed it too if she weren’t so busy tracking Sana’s every movement on the pitch while looking like a love struck fool. 

Mina wonders if she’s that obvious with the way she looks at Nayeon, while Jihyo notices Momo as well and wonders if Nayeon knows she’s that obvious with Mina. 

But none of that mattered to the feuding girl’s at the moment. Just the war of words. 

“Can you pass me some popcorn?” Mina shouts over the loud cheers, unfortunately Nayeon and Momo was so caught up in the match the only person who hears is the person who would be of absolute no help, but Mina pressed anyway just to annoy Jihyo. “Jihyo! The popcorn?”

Jihyo makes a show of rolling her eyes, looking over at the popcorn before grabbing it and holding it in her hands, eating it for herself instead of handing it to Mina. 

“Ass.”

“Can’t hear you over the game? What was that?”

“Obviously you heard me dumbass otherwise you wouldn’t have replied!” Mina’s raised voice, the bitter reply earning both Nayeon and Momo’s attention now. 

“Is everything okay?” Nayeon asks voice full of concern as she begins to sit down and try to mediate what’s happening between her two friends, something about the way both Jihyo and Mina are acting is bothering her. 

“Yep! Just fine. Was just handing Mina some popcorn, here!” Jihyo shoves the bucket of popcorn into Mina’s lap, butter spills on Mina’s jacket and balls of fluffy puffed snacks go flying in the air. 

“Jihyo what the hell?” Nayeon says while reaching over trying to help Mina clean up a bit. 

“Oops. It was an accident, sorry.” Jihyo leans back into her chair, not feeling apologetic in the least bit despite what her words had suggested.

Nayeon was about to open her mouth to say something but when Momo starts cheering loudly she looks onto the pitch and sees Sana driving past two defenders with the ball dribbled between her legs, the whole stadium is up on their feet as Sana rounds the keeper and buries the ball into the back left corner of the net just as time was winding down. 

Everyone cheers. Popcorn is being tossed around. Mina and even Jihyo are now on their feet celebrating the massive win. It felt like the stadium was shaking with energy. 

After the whistle blew the game to an end the girls immediately pushed past the crowd of fans and students as they rushed down to try and find Sana to give her their congratulations before she left for the locker room.

“Sana! Wow you were amazing!” Mina rushes to hug her roommate.

“Totally Sana, that was so cool! I was watching the whole game!” Momo beams happily while trying to keep a respectable distance apart since she really didn’t know Sana all that well compared to Mina. 

“Really? Thanks? You’re Momo right?” Sana's voice was filled with flirtatious playfulness.

“I- uhm yep that’s me! Y-you know me?” Momo awkwardly replies, rubbing her forearm, doing anything to distract herself from the situation she was unfamiliar in. 

“Of course! You always go out to grab late night snacks with Nayeon and Minari! How come you never invite me Minari!”

“Eh? I didn’t know you wanted to come? You’re always talking about diet and training, our snacks don’t take that into account… Also, it’s bad to eat sweets before bed?” Mina defends herself from Sana’s attempt to take her on a guilt trip. 

Sana completely ignores whatever Mina was saying, her attention being given to Momo instead. 

“Nice to meet you!” Sana giggles, pulling away from Mina’s hug to now give Momo her undivided attention, “Don't I get a hug too Momo?”

All three girls witnessing what was happening between Sana and Momo share a knowing look. 

_ Holy shit Sana’s confidence was bordering on shameless if she didn’t make it work for her so well. _

“I- uh- yes it's what about the others-“ Momo stutters out a reply, to which Sana responded by stepping closer into Momo’s space. 

“I just want one from you.” 

“Uhm. Me- I mean, yes.”

Momo gets bold and takes the last step before Sana could, closing the gap between them, giving Sana the hug she wanted, albeit a short and awkward one.

“Thanks for cheering me on tonight guys! Momo! Do you wanna grab dinner with me after I shower and get changed?” 

“Uh don’t you celebrate with the-” Momo stops herself from finishing that sentence, has already said yes a million times in her head before her mouth moves to match her thoughts. “I would love to! Yes! I know a really good place! I spent a lot of time exploring new places to eat with Mina before the semester started!”

“Oh?” Sana’s eyebrows furrow, her tone has a sense of playfully jealousy to it that matches her pout, “I guess you’ll just have to show me those places too then.”

“It’s a date!” Momo sounds sure of herself for the first time tonight causing Sana to grin which almost immediately causes Momo to shy away again under the attention upon realizing what exactly she just said. 

“Hmm we’ll see about a date, but you have a good shot at it.” Momo thinks Sana’s cheerful smile might have broken a few of her brain cells as she isn’t really able to function at the moment. 

Sana confidently walks past the rest of the girls, heading straight towards the locker rooms “Don’t wait up for me Minari!” 

“Well…. Momo I think you have a date then.” Nayeon says chuckling to herself while stealing glances at Mina who was shyly smiling back at her. Jihyo watches the interaction, balling her hands into fist, nails digging into her palm. 

“I want to go on a date too.” Mina says pouting playfully, clearly aiming the comments towards Nayeon who was lost in some conversation about Momo before she notices Mina stare and her. 

Every part of Jihyo hated Mina at that moment. She felt every toxic, venomous word come to her before she had to shove every single one back. Far, far away from her thoughts to make sure she didn’t say them out loud. 

Jihyo hated feeling like this, it drove her to the edge of madness. She had no right to in the first place. Mina didn’t deserve the hate Jihyo had pouring on to her, sure she had been rude to Jihyo but that was only after she had thrown the first punch at Mina. Maybe it was jealousy, but not at Nayeon and Mina, no, just at Mina, for being able to actually act upon her feelings with Nayeon as soon as she discovered them while Jihyo kept silent for years in painful, self imposed exile. Or maybe it was that Mina was a snarky bitch who-, Jihyo stopped entertaining any more thoughts, feeling herself start to get overwhelmed, in a quick huff she turns around. “Whatever I’m leaving.” 

“Jihyo? Hey where are you going?” Nayeon shouts after her only to be ignored “Jihyo! Come on what’s wrong?!” Nayeon starts to follow her best friend but Mina grabs Nayeon’s hand.

“I- wait. Can I talk to you for a sec-“ Mina says trying to stop Nayeon but unsure of what to say.

Nayeon glances at Jihyo’s back slowly growing more and more distant, then Mina who’s eyes pleaded for her to stay. Nayeon hated this, hated being in the middle of whatever it was between her best friend who will always have a special place in her heart, and Mina, a girl who had easily carved out her own space in Nayeon’s heart and gotten comfortable in it. 

“I- hang on Mina just let me go talk to Jihyo.” Nayeon runs past Mina without hearing what else she had to say, worried that she would stop her from going after Jihyo. 

“Man, you guys are a real mess….” Momo says as her eyes darted from Mina’s annoyed expression to Nayeon’s back, running after her best friend.

“Shut up Momo. Not everyone got lucky and had literally the most confident person I have ever met bluntly telling you to hug them, then ask you on a date.”

Momo was silent for a second before smiling “well, I guess I am pretty lucky then.” 

Mina didn’t have an argument for that so she settled for exhaling loudly then leaning on the wall next to the locker rooms waiting for Nayeon to come back. 

* * *

“Jihyo!” Nayeon gasped out running after her best friend who showed no signs of stopping, in all their years they have known each other Jihyo never once acted like this, “Jihyo! Wait up, seriously I’m running out of breath..” Nayeon was panting by the time she practically ran into Jihyo’s who was standing next to her car.

“What? Can’t you-” Jihyo wanted to curse at Nayeon, scream out in anger but she knew doing so would only cause her more pain and possibly crash down every wall she built to keep her true feelings for Nayeon in check. Hidden away, from who? Jihyo didn’t even know anymore, “What Nayeon! I’m tired and I want to go home…”

Nayeon after several gasps of air, cuts straight to the point. “Why were you acting all rude towards Mina? Did she say something to you?”

_ It’s more what she did but sure, let's go with that. _

“No.” Jihyo wanted this conversation to end before it could begin to take shape. 

“Then why? What did she-”

Jihyo dreaded this moment. She was backed into a corner by Nayeon who demanded answers. Answers that Jihyo was afraid to give, knowing the repercussions it would have on their relationship, would ruin the status quo so to speak, that they had between them, and that was something Jihyo couldn’t, wouldn’t allow that to happen, not on her worst day.

“Why do you hate Mina?” Nayeon’s voice barely a whisper, one that called out to Jihyo. “Tell me, what is it about her? Did she say something to you?”

_ I hate Mina because I’m insecure. Because the look I’ve had for you all these years, the same look Mina has for you now, you’ve easily returned to Mina but never to me. I wish you’d look at me like that just once Nayeon, and I wished I felt like I deserved to have you look at me like that.  _

Jihyo doesn’y say any of that. 

“Nayeon, no I just-” 

“Don’t lie to me Jihyo… you aren’t very good at it.”

_ If you only knew  _

“Nothing Mina is fine. I just-” Jihyo faced down the barrel of a gun, she could admit here and now that she loves Nayeon, has for the past 9 years now, but that she just wasn’t good enough for Nayeon, or she could lie and act like everything was okay, she had pretended like it was for this long, might as well keep it going. “Mina is fine. I just don’t- I hate new people. I’ll get used to her, she’s great.”

Nayeon told Jihyo not to lie, but Jihyo did and Nayeon was none the wiser about it. 

So much for being a bad liar, maybe a part of Jihyo wishes she was and that Nayeon would have pressed for the truth harder, maybe that was the push she needed, now she’ll probably never know. 

“Ji… why didn’t you just tell me.. I- I can stop being friends with her, if that’s what you want,” the words pained Nayeon to say but it was the truth, for Jihyo she’d drop anyone in an instant, “I don’t want Mina to come between our friendship..” 

Jihyo looked away, she didn’t want Nayeon to see her cry, not like this.

“Please look at me Jihyo.” Nayeon gently turns her best friend's face towards her. “Tell me, If that’s what you want. I promise, no hard feelings, no anger, I would stop my friendship with Mina, if it meant you’d be happy…”.

As much as it pained her to do it, Nayeon would in an instant. She liked Mina a lot. Something about the girl in the short time she’s known her made her feel emotions she couldn't describe nor has she felt before. But Jihyo is her best friend. Someone who she grew up with and always stood by each other's side. 

If taking Mina out of her life would make Jihyo happy then she would. Every part of Nayeon wishes it wouldn’t come to that. 

“That….” Jihyo thought of her next words very carefully, “I- that wouldn’t be fair to you, or Mina…” 

It’s funny, of all the days Jihyo could have picked to be selfless, to give more than she takes, Jihyo chooses today, a day where Nayeon hands her all the winning cards in the deck and says  _ ‘pick your hand’ _ . The only problem was picking her winning hand would doom Nayeon’s happiness.

“I promise Ji….” 

“I- no. It’s fine. I’ll apologize to her.”

“Again?” Nayeon asks in a soft chuckle. 

“Again. This time I’ll say it with feeling.” Jihyo smiles at Nayeon but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, it isn’t quite the smile that Nayeon thinks could put the sun out of a job.

Nayeon wants to say more but nothing comes out. Jihyo can see her best friend isn’t entirely convinced by her yet, she hoped her actions would change that. Jihyo would make sure tonight Nayeon would be happy, even if she wasn’t. She’d make sure Nayeon would have the love Jihyo wished she felt she deserved to give her. She pulls Nayeon into a hug. “Do me one favor Nay.”

“Anything.”

“I want snacks.”

“What?” Nayeon’s knitted brows and creased forehead reflected just how confused she was. “You just had popcorn?”

“Nope. Can’t share the same bucket of popcorn as that annoyingly-“

“Ji…” 

“Sorry. Last insult I promise!” Jihyo puts her pinky finger out, one Nayeon happily wraps up with her own. “No go get me a snack! I’ll meet you back at our dorm!” Jihyo was already turning away back towards the stadium before Nayeon could say anything else. 

“Hey wait?” 

“Don't try and stop me!”

“I’m not,” Nayeon chuckles “you drove here how the hell am I supposed to get back?” 

Jihyo tosses her keys towards Nayeon who less than gracefully catches it before it hits the windshield. “Don’t scratch the Range Rover! It’s my baby!” Jihyo’s voice grew less audible the further she got.

“Isn’t this the car your parents bought for me that I refused?” Nayeon says laughing now, unsure if she wants to get into this expensive car that was at one point meant for her.

“Hey! You said you didn’t want it! So it’s mine!” Jihyo shouts from the distance, Nayeon can clearly hear her laughter despite the distance “just ask dad for another one!”

“Jihyo what the hell! How are you going to get home?” 

“Mina!” is the last thing Nayeon hears Jihyo shouts back at her before her best friend disappears back into the stadium leaving her bewildered in the middle of the parking lot.

-

Mina was getting sick of waiting. Momo had left with Sana a few minutes ago, they had offered to take Mina home on their way to dinner but she refused hoping that Nayeon would be back for her soon. Momo wished her good luck in dealing with whatever mess was between her, Nayeon, and Jihyo before being dragged away by a giggling Sana, all too happy to celebrate her first university soccer match victory with Momo as her company. 

Mina paced up and down the hallway near the home team's locker rooms over and over again while rehearsing what she would say to Nayeon when, well if, she ever comes back because at this point Mina was starting to feel like she had been ditched or Jihyo had somehow said something to get Nayeon to leave her here. 

The thought caused waves of panic inside Minas' newfound ocean of calm. Mina’s mind instantly flashes back to times when her parents had taken something away from her that she enjoyed. Ballet, she remembers how much she loved ballet until her parents drove her insane with practice, hiring world class mentors who cared nothing for the joy of dancing, instead pushing her to practice until it felt like a job to Mina. Any feeling of joy she could derive from that was gone. 

All because Mina’s parents wanted her to bring pride to the family name, they only cared that it would look amazing for the Myoui family to have a ten year old ballet prodigy. They willingly took something she loved and ruined it, knowingly or unknowingly, for the family. 

Mina wanted no part of it, and she certainly wasn’t going to let anyone ever take away something that made her happy again, which leads her back to Nayeon and by extension Jihyo. 

The thought of Jihyo somehow foiling anything Mina could have with Nayeon wasn’t sitting well with her. As the oceans in her heart crash into the jagged rocks, Mina summons all the confidence she can muster, calms the stormy ocean in her heart then begins to head down to the parking lot to search for Nayeon.

“Fucking Jihyo…” Mina mutters to herself, teeth grinding down into each other as she stomps her way to the exit.

As if summoning the very person she just cursed, Jihyo appears right at the exit looking slightly disheveled and out of breath.

“I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Both girls shouted in unison as they met in the middle. 

“Wait let me go first!” Jihyo says in her labored breath, struggling to get the words out.

“No.” Mina was quick to cut Jihyo off before she could follow it up with anything else, “I’m going first, and you’ll listen. Whatever the hell you think you’re doing with me, just stop it.” Minas rage boiling over in her words, “don’t take it out on me that you like Nayeon, and trust me you do, it’s way too obvious in the way you look at her. I’m surprised she hasn’t caught on.”

Jihyo stands and listens as she catches her breath while letting Mina unleash whatever salvo of insults she had for Jihyo, she had it coming for the way she acted. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little selfish to want to keep Nayeon to yourself? When you’ve had years to tell her how you feel and said nothing? It’s not my fault you're too much of a coward.” Mina walks up to Jihyo and invades her personal space “so don’t fucking take your insecurities and lack of confidence to admit your feelings for her to me.” 

Mina’s words cut into Jihyo's very soul, every word was correct, like Mina had Jihyo figured out. “You’re right.” Was all Jihyo can manage to say, what more was there to say when Mina had laid it all out for her, listed every single reason for the whole world to hear. 

“W-what?” Mina hadn’t expected Jihyo to admit defeat so easily. She had already mentally prepared herself to argue as long as it would with Jihyo, even if it meant spending the night there.

“You’re right. It would be selfish of me to keep you apart from Nayeon because of my own feelings.” This, Jihyo thinks, is what it means to be selfless, she was given every power to push Mina apart from Nayeon but didn’t. To be put at a crossroads, one path would lead to her keeping things the way they are with Nayeon knowing that she’ll ever feel like she deserves Nayeon after doing something so selfish, the other would lead to Nayeon’s own happiness. 

Everyone says they know what they’ll do when a situation comes up but that’s bullshit, you won’t know until you're faced with it how you'll react. 

At this moment though the choice was easy for Jihyo, she’d pick the one that would make Nayeon happy. 

“I don’t deserve her anyway so why tell her.” Jihyo says letting out a bitter chuckle.

“Why are you telling me this?” Mina crosses her arms while staring at Jihyo, taking a step back to analyze the girl in front of her, just like how her mom would analyze her, deep down Mina hated that she did this, yet she still did it, out of whatever desperation she felt not to have Nayeon be taken from her, “If you’re trying to gain pity from me it won’t work you-“

Jihyo lets it another laugh, this one more in disbelief “I don’t want your pity, don’t think too highly of yourself,” she says, matching Mina’s stare, “I came to apologize. I was a bitch, and selfish. I’m sorry.”

Mina softens her gaze, unlike the first time Jihyo had apologized she felt how genuine it was, even through the attitude Jihyo still had. “I’m sorry I was-“

“Upset.” Jihyo finishes for her, “and you had every right to be.”

“Right but,” Mina thinks about how she so angrily confronted Jihyo, the hurled insults, her cruel psychoanalysis of Jihyo, something her mother would do, she hated that she went that far, that she did something she despised her mother for doing.. “I- I shouldn’t have said all those things about-“ Mina feels herself being overwhelmed, her original anger at Jihyo being deflected towards her parents now while also feeling incredibly sorry for letting her anger go that far.

“Are you wanting pity from me now?” Jihyo’s tone was light, trying to break free from the sorrow she had in her eyes. 

“It’s just- my parents they-“

“Stop.” Jihyo puts her hands up, “I don’t care for an explanation. You apologized. It’s good enough for me. What I do care for, is an explanation, what do you want with Nayeon?”

“W-what?” Jihyo’s bluntness somehow felt good to Mina, it allowed her to focus on the one question at hand, helping her forget the other thoughts swirling around her head to focus on something that made her happy. 

“Nayeon. I assume you like her, you called me out for the way I looked at her, you have the same look when you look at Nayeon.”

There was no use in denying it, Jihyo had caught her red handed. “I do. I like Nayeon. There’s something about her, the aura she has, or her presence, it can’t describe it but I like Nayeon, I like her a lot.” 

“Yeah. I know exactly what you mean.” Jihyo says her eyes look away from Mina for just a split second while she pictures Nayeon’s smile. Nayeon deserves better than Jihyo. “If you like her, you should tell her. Be direct about it. You said my feelings for her were obvious yet she hasn’t noticed for this long which tells her all you need to know.” Jihyo laughs, “if you want Nayeon to like you. Go to her, ask her out.”

“B-but why?” Mina blurts out, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Because you like her?”

“No. Not that. Why are you helping me? Don’t you like her too?”

_ “Because, this is what it means to be selfless” _ Jihyo thinks to herself. It’s ironic that the very reason that Jihyo thinks she didn’t deserve Nayeon, the way she feels she could start to deserve Nayeon, and the way to Nayeon’s happiness, all meant Jihyo would lose her own happiness with Nayeon. 

The universe really was a bitch to put Jihyo in such a situation, but given the same circumstances she’d do the same thing again. Nayeon’s happiness meant more to Jihyo than her very own. 

_ “This is what it means to be selfless, and it sucks.”  _

Jihyo doesn’t say that to Mina, instead she looks at the girl in front of her waiting expectantly for an answer, “you need all the help you can get, that’s why,” Jihyo flips her hair confidently, “while I’m me. So just take the advice and go get your girl Myoui.”

“Thanks… ass.” Mina wants to hug Jihyo but isn’t sure if they’re at that kind friendship yet, or if she could even call each other friends. 

Luckily Jihyo hugs Mina. It’s unlike the hugs she usually receives from her family and it’s closer to hugging Jeongyeon, it’s warm and welcoming, despite Jihyo’s words. Mina can see why Nayeon is friends with Jihyo. 

“Oh I need a ride back to the dorms though, what kind of car do you drive?”Jihyo says as she pulls away: 

“If I said I drove a mini van would you still ride with me?” Mina says raising one eyebrow I’m playful question. 

“I’d rather walk, thanks.” Jihyo scoffs while turning around to head towards the exits.

Mina hurries to follow and catch up to Jihyo, “I’m joking! I drive a 2020 Porsche 912 Turbo coupe, it’s a graduation gift from the family.”

“What are you rich or something?” Jihyo asks, impressed by the jet black car she had just entered with Mina. 

“Yes. Though unlike you I don’t make a show of saying it every second I can.” Mina playfully jabs at Jihyo, happy that she’s finally getting along with Nayeon’s friend.

* * *

Nayeon had been restless for the past hour. Checking her phone over and over for any sign of Mina or Jihyo. Wondering if they’d be okay being left alone or if they ended up at each other’s throats with no one there to stop them. When neither girl answered their phone Nayeon started to genuinely worry. She grabbed the keys Jihyo had handed her an hour ago and headed for the door only to be greeted by the two people she was just about to look for.

“Jihyo! Mina!” Nayeon says in shock.

“Nayeon!!!” Mina pushes past Jihyo and straight into Nayeon’s shared dorm room, immediately jumping into a hug. “Why did you leave me!”

“Jihyo asked me to get her a snack….” Nayeon said unsure if that was really the case now that Jihyo was back, she turned her attention to Jihyo with Mina still hugging her “why did you have me leave?”

“I wanted a snack!” Jihyo looks around the room, “where is it?” Nayeon points to Jihyo’s bed where a pile of cookies and chips in a plastic bag waited for her. “Thanks!” Jihyo casually moves past Mina who’s still hugging Nayeon and sets down on her bed getting to work on the snacks.

“Uh? What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing.” Mina nervously says shifting back and forth on her feet near the doorway, half her mind wanting to run back into her dorm, the other half ready to blurt out the question on her mind. 

“Can you guys make up your mind if you wanna stay inside or out? Shut the door it’s cold and this room is gonna start to smell like the middle class smell that plagues this dorm.”

“Well it’s better than the god awful Jo Malone crap you hosed this place down with when I first came over!” Mina bites back but her tone lacked the noticeable disdain it normally had when insulting Jihyo.

“Whatever. Inside or out, make up your mind!”

Nayeon looked back and forth between her best friend and Mina, suspicious about their new attitude around each other but ignoring her thoughts for the moment. 

“Do you want to come inside Mina? I mean you’re already in but..- you know what I mean.” Nayeon laughs trying to save face from the awkward moment which just makes it even more awkward in the first place. 

Mina freezes in place. This was her moment and she should seize it, grasp it with both her hands and never let go, if Mina didn’t want anyone to take away things that made her happy ever again then she shouldn’t hesitate to be bold and do things to make her happy, Im Nayeon, in the short time they’ve known each other, made her  _ really _ happy.

“Actually,” Mina gently holds Nayeon’s hand, “I was wondering if we could talk outside for a second?”

“Huh? Uhm sure.” Nayeon lets Mina pull her outside. She leaves the door open just a crack, not wanting to bother Jihyo, who was already snacking on chips and pulling up netflix, to open the door for her, while also too lazy to walk back and grab her key.

Nayeon turns to Mina “so what did you want to talk about?”

“I- uhm I wanted to…” Mina was a wreck. She promised herself  _ ‘no looking like a fool in front of Nayeon’ _ but on one of the most important times she needed to look composed she was feeling the pressure. There were a million ways she could ask the question but none of them seemed to come to her at the moment. She hoped it didn’t matter. “I… was wondering…” 

_ Come on Mina. Spit it out.  _

Nayeon was her happiness right now, no one can stop her from being happy, not even herself. 

“I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date with me?” Mina says softly, meeting Nayeon’s unreadable eyes. The words finally came out of her mouth. She wasn’t unabashedly confident like Sana but her words had the same conviction and meaning behind them as Sana’s did when she asked Momo out. 

Mina did the hard part. All Nayeon had to do now was take her hand and accept it. Accept the offer, that part Mina couldn’t do for her. 

“I’d love that Mina.” Nayeon grins. “I would love to go on a date with you.” 

The look on Mina’s face upon hearing those words. Nayeon would do anything to see that smile. Something about that smile, it connects all the messy thoughts she’s had over the past week about Mina, all the things she’s felt but she couldn’t exactly put into words.All the times she laid awake texting her, how easy it was to talk to Mina, how painful it felt when she suggested she would stop being friends with Mina, it all made sense now. It all clicked into place.

_ She liked Mina.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This was a chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I hope it all made sense and you all enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it! I don't have a hashtag my writing does not deserve one lol. But as usual if you liked my fic please drop a kudos or a comment and lemme know what you think! I am on twitter @/nayeonsolos. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped me with this and to my moots who gave me encouragement! 
> 
> Next time there will be Minayeon fluff and maybe a bit of angst.


	3. When the Cherry Blossoms fade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo deals with her emotions. Mina loves cherry blossoms and games. Nayeon leads them through midterms. Jeongyeon makes a decision.

**Seoul 2020 Spring Quarter**

Nayeon was just finished dressing up when Jihyo got back from shopping instead of studying like she should be on a free Saturday, arguing with Nayeon that she wanted the  _ full _ college experience and it wouldn’t be complete without massive procrastination followed by a mad rush to finish all her work before the deadline. 

When Nayeon stepped out of the bathroom wearing what Jihyo labeled as  _ ‘a monstrosity to fashion that should be burned’, _ which is just Jihyo’s dramatic way of saying  _ take that off and let me help you have no clue what you are doing. _

Jihyo digs through her side of the closet, which takes about 75% of the space, luckily Jihyo and Nayeon share similar sizes so really whatever is in Jihyo's side is Nayeon’s as well. 

“Here!” Jihyo says pushing a bunch of clothes towards Nayeon, “try this out. If you wanna impress Mina this will do it.”

Nayeon eyes the offwhite hoodie and leather jacket combot, she opens her mouth but thinks better of arguing with Jihyo, she was nervous enough as it is about the date. If Jihyo thought this would impress Mina then she’d wear it.

“Thanks.” Nayeon mutters then turns around to get changed. 

Jihyo settles in on her bed, pulls out her laptop and begins her search for something to fill her boring Sunday night that will help distract her from the fact that her best friend and long time crush is going on a date with a girl who Jihyo helped in getting said date. 

Her mind begins to wander while she mindlessly browses Netflix, Jihyo’s focus is on the tugging feeling in her heart. A slow yet constant pull that pangs in the deepest depth of her vast emotional range. Something that had quickly evolved over the past week, she’d felt it claw at her, dig a hole inside her chest and demanded attention, but somehow no matter how hard she tried, putting those emotions into words has eluded her thus far.

Yet all throughout the week, she feel it. It felt like a slow steady beat that grew louder whenever Nayeon talked about her date with Mina, which she did every moment she wasn’t talking to Mina. Each time Nayeon stressed over where to go on the date, Jihyo felt that emotion build up. She’d nod along at what Nayeon was saying, apparently even replying to her question unconsciously which resulted in Nayeon deciding the arcade would be the way to go. Jihyo wasn’t too sure how that decision came about, something about Mina saying she liked games.

Whatever, the main issue at hand for Jihyo was deciphering her own emotions. While she waited for Nayeon to change, her eyes were blankly staring at her computer screen while her mind was miles away, posing questions to herself. 

_ Was she happy that Nayeon was going on a date with Mina? Yes, because her best friend deserved happiness.  _

_ Was she mad at Mina for liking Nayeon? No, that’s ridiculous. _

Jihyo  _ was _ mad that Mina liked Nayeon and acted upon those feelings immediately while she had years to do so but did not, but now? Jihyo was happy Mina made Nayeon happy. 

_ Then what was this strange feeling Jihyo had that bothered her all well? Jealousy? No, it couldn’t be, not when she had been the one to push them to be together.  _

_ Selfless Jihyo! Remember?! Stay strong. This is for Nayeon.  _

Jihyo let out an exasperated sigh, she was done fighting her brain for answers, at least for now. 

Nayeon coming out of the bathroom served as a welcome distraction since the netflix catalog was no longer cutting it.

“How’s this?” Nayeon modeled for Jihyo standing in front of her. She was wearing a leather jacket that Jihyo had lent her, some supermen hoodie underneath that Jihyo stayed up all night get, and a pair of dark blue jeans, finished with all too expensive sneakers Jihyo lent her. 

Jihyo looks up from her laptop, glasses slightly askew, the snark grin on her face indicating she was about to make an almost certainly unhelpful comment, “Well, for starters I don’t ever wanna hear you complain about bringing a quarter of my closet to campus.”

“I can’t believe this is only a quarter of the closer….” Nayeon offhandedly comments while fixing her hair in the mirror. 

Jihyo pointedly ignores the comment, clears her throat then looks away. She’d been staring at Nayeon for way too long and no matter how oblivious Nayeon is, soon questions will start to be asked. “You look good.” She gives Nayeon one last look over before quickly averting her eyes. Acting as if Nayeon was Medusa and she’d turn Jihyo to stone if their eyes meet. “Way too good for Mina if you ask me….” Jihyo trails off, looks back down on her laptop.

“Thanks Ji!” Nayeon smiles at her best friend before bending down to grab some flowers she had bought a few hours ago.

“What the hell are you doing with that?” Jihyo’s eyes snap up from her laptop after she feels like she’s gained the strength not to stare at Nayeon like she was some sort of Greek goddess sent to simultaneously brighten her life and pain her at the same time.

“Giving flowers to Mina….?” Nayeon’s bewildered expression only serves to amuse Jihyo who takes the confusion to snatch them from Nayeon.

Jihyo sighs, not believing she has to explain this to her best friend. “This isn’t some sappy rom com alright,” she takes a breath. “Bringing flowers on the first date is so lame…” Jihyo takes a minute to figure out the best way to word her thoughts. “It gives Mina the impression that you’re trying way too hard.”

“But…. I want to try hard?” Nayeon’s saddened confusion followed with a pout makes Jihyo want to hand the flowers back to Nayeon and tell her to  _ ‘knock em dead champ’,  _ but she has some semblance of resistance to this now. 

“Look, how many dates have you been on?” Jihyo says putting the flowers behind her back while the two play a game of keep away with the flowers.

“Huh why does that matter?” Nayeon’s voice raises several octaves as she feels she had just been insulted.

Jihyo matches her volume. “How many?!” 

“None……” Nayeon shyly lets out.

“Okay, then I’m the expert here. If you bring these flowers to Mina, she’s gonna think you're trying to impress her, which shouldn’t be the case because she should be trying to impress you.” 

Jihyo was really trying to help, she didn’t have a single malicious intent in her body. The flowers were a bit too much, especially on a first date. Jihyo knows girls like Mina, rich, stuck up, thinks she can get whatever she wants, Jihyo knows girls like Mina because she is a girl like Mina. 

“Just, trust me on this one Nayeon.” 

“B-but….” Nayeon stops trying to take the flowers back and sighs in defeat. 

Upon seeing Nayeon’s sad look Jihyo takes a single white lilac rose from the bunch, admiring it for a second, a soft smirk on her face as she thinks about how fitting it was, then hands it to Nayeon. “Here, one, you get one flower, this way she’ll appreciate it a lot more.” Jihyo thinks for a second before adding, “if she knows what it represents, bonus point.”

“What about the rest of the flowers? I’ll give them to Sana then?” Nayeon says, wanting her bouquet back. 

Jihyo steps back, clutching the flowers tighter “Sana?! And have Momo wreck my car as revenge? You know her jealous ass won’t take it well, even if it’s just a friendly gesture.”

This makes sense to Nayeon, remembering how annoyed Momo had gotten the last time Jihyo and Sana had been playfully flirting during lunch. 

“Okay well,” Nayeon ponders for a second, “ I’ll give them to Professor Park he’s been-“

“Nope. Wrong again. They’re mine now. Call it payment for coaching you through the week.” Jihyo begins to push Nayeon closer and closer towards the door as she sensed Nayeon was just wasting time while trying to calm herself about the date. 

_ No better time than the present Nayeon.  _

“Okay but don’t forget to use a vase, it needs lots of water, and-“

“Look, it’ll be fine, they’re flowers,” Nayeon gets pushed out the door, Jihyo hands her best friend her keys and purse. “The flowers are gonna be fine. Enjoy the date. Practice safe sex. Be home by 2! Don’t make me have to go looking for you!” 

Just as Jihyo is about to slam the door in Nayeon’s face, Mina comes out of her dorm room wearing some off white hoodie, Jihyo has the same one but thankfully handed Nayeon a different one than the one Mina was sporting, with some probably way too expensive jeans. Her simple, short black hair that ends just below her neck screamed elegance on so many levels, Mina’s face immediately lit up from the neutral to cold expression she normally wore around everyone she didn’t know. 

“Hey guys!” Mina gives Jihyo a small wave before hugging Nayeon, “is that for me?” she looks down at the single rose with a gentle smile on her face.

Nayeon looked like a swimmer in the middle of a lap who’s brain suddenly forgot how to perform a breaststroke so they started floundering in the middle of the pool. Her wide eyes and slack jaw weren’t doing her any favors either. 

“Nayeon?” Mina asks again wondering why Nayeon looked like a malfunctioning robot.

Jihyo lightly shoves her towards Mina. The act seemed to kick-start Nayeon’s brain which set her back on track.

“I- yes, this is for you,” Nayeon shyly hands Mina the flower, “I hope it isn’t too much…” 

“No!” Mina is quick to say as she takes the single stem in her hand, holding it at eye level to admire its beauty. She takes a quick whiff to take in the intoxicating fragrance, “it’s perfect Nayeon,” she softly says before tucking the rose into her hair, “how do I look?” 

Nayeon nervously reaches forward to move a few strands of Mina’s hair away from her face, “beautiful… breathtaking…. I- you look perfect Mina.” 

“Thank you…” Mina says, the compliments left her without much else to say when her reddened cheeks and gummy smile said it best.

“Oh! Hang on I forgot,” Mina quickly turns around to head back into her dorm room, appearing a second later with a small bouquet of flowers. “These are for you” Mina shyly looks at Nayeon, “I hope you like them.”

“I love them!” Nayeon takes the flowers then turns to look at Jihyo who’s only response is a shrug of her shoulders. 

Mina notices the flowers in Jihyo’s hands. “Nice flowers Ji! Got a date?”

“Nope, Nayeon got them for me! Aren’t they pretty?” Jihyo shows them off, part of her heart is happy to be playfully flaunting the flowers meant to be for Mina, the other, surprisingly, felt pretty guilty about taking them away. 

“They are! Nayeon has good taste in flowers… and everything else. Friends, food, even dates..” Mina had a small smirk on her face, one that was only meant for Jihyo to see and understand.

Mina and Jihyo have grown a really interesting relationship since they had it out the night Mina asked Nayeon on a date. 

Not exactly the enemies they were before, but they weren’t best friends either. Somewhere in the middle. But as long as Jihyo wasn’t actively fighting Mina over Nayeon then she was happy with their relationship. 

“These are so pretty Mina!” Nayeon coos at the flowers, appreciating how lovely they looked. “I’ll go put them in the water real quick then we can go alright?” 

“Not as pretty as you!” Mina says her voice full of so much confidence it surprises even Jihyo to hear how bold she had gotten. Mina smirks as she watches Nayeon’s face get beet red.

Jihyo can only grumble out something about how annoying Mina is before Nayeon turns around, shoves her back inside the room then shuts the door.

“So much for the flowers tip you idiot!” Nayeon silently shouts at Jihyo while ransancking through their dorms to find something suitable to place the flowers in. Nayeon starts to let her feelings about the date get the best of her. The nerves manifest itself in the form of senseless panic that she can’t find anything to put the flowers in. 

While Nayeon is stressing over finding something for the flowers, Jihyo calmly grabs her hydro flask water bottle, empties out it’s contents, fills it with water then takes the flowers from Nayeon who stood in the middle of their dorm in panic. Jihyo puts the flowers in her water bottle. “There see?” She holds them up for Nayeon. “It’s perfect.”

Upon seeing her Nayeon’s whole body goes from rigid and on edge to deflated. She takes a seat on her bed. “I’m nervous….” Nayeon admits softly, her silent admission felt good to say.

“I know,” Jihyo puts her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders, “it’s okay. You’re gonna be alright. Deep breaths. Mina is into you, you're into her. Be yourself. Have fun. Okay?”

Nayeon nods, Jihyo’s words of encouragement cut down through her insecurities and nerves. “Yeah…” Nayeon pulls Jihyo into a hug, “thank you Ji.”

“Now go, actually this time.” Jihyo’s voice playfully demands as she softly pushes her friend towards the door. “No more stalling. You got this Nay!”

Nayeon comes out of her dorm room again to find Mina leaning on her own dorm room door, eyebrows furrowed as she furiously typed into her phone. “Everything alright Mina?” Nayeon asks, noticing her date's look. 

Mina had a shocked look on her face for a split second as she hit send on her phone before quickly putting it away, Mina was smooth but Jihyo noticed it and made sure to tuck it away in her memory. 

“Yeah, perfect. Just texting my mom about summer plans….” Mina smoothly puts her hand out for Nayeon to take. “Ready?”

Nayeon smiles as she takes Mina’s hand in her own, the soft touch she feels washes away any leftover nerves she had. She looks up and grins at Mina. “Let’s go!” 

Mina and Nayeon both wave at Jihyo who was leaning on the doorframe “Bye Ji!”

“Have fun nerds!” Jihyo waves back as she watched the happy couple disappear down the hallway. 

Jihyo feels that tugging again. It pulls at her heart strings, demanding attention, but Jihyo refused to give it anymore for the day. She shut the door, jumped straight into bed, hoping a nap would solve this issue.

_ It won’t. _

* * *

**Arcade, Itaewon.**

Nayeon didn’t tell Mina where the date was, partly due to how nervous she was about it, she hoped Mina would like the idea, the other part was because she wanted it to be a surprise. 

The look on Mina’s face when they walked into the arcade reassured Nayeon she had made the right decision. Mina’s eyes widened, shining brightly as she looked at each arcade machine in wonder. 

“You remembered!” Mina slaps Nayeon’s arm playfully.

“I did! I hope you weren’t expecting anything too expensive or-“ Nayeon mumbles remembering how Jihyo had warned her that Mina seemed to have plenty of money. 

But before Nayeon could finish whatever her thought was, Mina had grabbed her hand and pulled her along to one of the machines. 

_ Space Invaders Frenzy.  _

“No apologies.” Mina’s voice filled with enthusiasm as they stood in front of the machine, “I love it. Let’s play!” 

Nayeon came prepared, having already exchanged tokens a few days ago when she visited the arcade with Jihyo to check the place out. 

“I’m not very good though…” Nayeon says as she inserts the coins. 

“Don’t worry this one is easy, you just aim the gun here” Mina points to the stationary toy guns, “at the aliens, we need to kill them all before they destroy our ships at the bottom of the screen!”

The game started and it certainly lived up to its name, it was a frenzy. Different shapes and colors of aliens come on the screen in rapid succession, the game relies on twitch reflexes to defend against the onslaught of digital enemies. Mina had done most of the work while Nayeon was shooting their own ships while whining that her score wasn’t going up.

“Mina, I think this game is broken,” Nayeon says in frustration, her toy gun still aimed at the screen to shoot but her score won’t go up. “I keep shooting but nothing happens.”

Mina took a second to glance at where Nayeon had been aiming, when she realized Nayeon had been aiming directly at their own ships, she stifled her laugh. 

“Y-you…. Weren’t aiming at the-“ Mina sees Nayeon’s sad pout and didn’t have the heart to break it to her. 

The words  _ Game Over  _ flashes on the screen. Mina had taken her concentration off the game for a bit too long to focus on her date’s puffed out cheeks. They lost. Mina giggled and put the toy weapons away. “Yeah this game is busted, let’s try another one Nayeoniee!” Mina pulls Nayeon’s hands and confidently leads the way to the next game. 

Nayeon didn’t fare that much better at dance dance revolution. It started off fine but quickly went to shit. Mina was an expert at this as well, the game kept increasing the difficulty on the two. While Mina kept up her end of the score, Nayeon fell further behind, missing more and more tiles. The game made no attempt to hide her failures, “ _ nice try!, uh oh!, you missed that one!”  _ Was heard over and over again. 

Mina couldn’t help but laugh when she looked over at Nayeon who was trying her best,  _ she really was,  _ to keep up, eventually the amount of tiles became too much so she stomped her foot on the machine to make a statement that she was still in charge. 

When Nayeon was through proving whatever point she was trying to prove to the game, she leaned back on the rails while catching her breath, taking each breath of stuffy air in, smiling as she watched Mina continue on for the next couple of minutes until the song was over.

“Oh! Nayeoniee! We did it!” Mina exclaimed. 

Nayeon flicked her eyes towards the screen, her mouth slightly ajar when they somehow had managed to get the 3rd highest score of all time. “Good job Mina!” She joins Mina near the screen that was prompting them to enter a name to put on the scoreboard! 

Mina looked at the screen, her tongue slightly sticking out as if she was trying hard to figure out how to work the machine.

Nayeon chuckles to herself. “Here,” she starts typing in the M then the I on the touch screen before Mina playfully smacks her arm away.

“I know how to use a touch screen you patronizing ass!” Mina giggles lightly while deleting what Nayeon had started, instead choosing to type MINAYEON into the name screen then hitting enter.

“You did most of the work…” Nayeon starts but her voice trails off.

Mina turns from the screen and gives Nayeon a smirk that instantly takes years off her life, her heart immediately begins to beat rapidly, ready to burst out of her chest, like a cork shooting out of a bottle of champagne. Nayeon’s eyes watched Mina’s lips as they began to move, she felt like her very soul hung on the next words.

“I couldn’t have done it without you gawking at my back, normally, I’d say it’s rude to stare, but from you? I enjoyed the attention.” Mina licked her lips while staring at Nayeon, her smirk even more evident. 

“I told you Im, you can’t handle me at my best,” Mina takes her hand and puts on Nayeon’s chest, feeling her heart pounding even more now at the touch, “your heart can’t even handle me now,” she gives Nayeon another look before pulling away, “I’d hate to be the reason you die young….” Then, Mina immediately pulls back, the sinful smirk that threatened to break Nayeon was gone, her innocent gummy smile was back, as if she wasn’t responsible for nearly causing a cardiac arrest.

_ Oh you're going to kill me alright  _ Nayeon’s head screamed as she did her to compose herself.

“That wasn’t, I- '' Nayeon gave up, whatever excuse she wanted to sell, she wasn’t going to be able to it peddle to Mina anyways, who was already tugging her hand toward the next game. 

Nayeon did her best to keep her composure to a maximum, while taking the gawking, down to a very respectable minimum. 

Thankfully for Nayeon, the next game Mina wanted to play was a VR game. Nayeon mentally celebrated a victory, her heart would be granted temporary reprieve from whatever the hell mina was doing to it. 

Unfortunately for Nayeon, said VR game is a zombie shooter game. 

Mina stares at the prize list while waiting in line. Two minutes would net them a keychain, five minutes would get them a poster of the game, but what Mina had her eye on was a penguin plushie, she stared at it fondly while eyeing the time requirements. 

Ten minutes.  _ Seems easy enough.  _ Nayeon thinks as she makes a mental note of it. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

Nayeon didn’t know what to expect when the staff helped her and Mina into seats next to each other, strapped them in, put headsets on them with more toy guns. 

“Mina….?” Nayeon shouts loud enough for Mina to hear over the headphones. 

“Yeah?” 

Nayeon could feel the excitement in Mina’s voice as the game started, eerie music filled the room, they’re put in some sort of wooded area with a falling apart mansion behind their virtual selves. “This seems fine so far…”

Mina opens her mouth to reply but doesn’t get to do so. The music kicks up, the chairs shake a bit, and Nayeon shouts. They spot a lone zombie come shambling out of the tree line in front of them.

“Oh is this gonna be one of those games where they come one at a time?” Nayeon says dismissively, taking aim at the zombie slowly coming at them. To her surprise she hits it in the head. “Easy!”

“Great shot,” Mina laughs, “I guess you only have bad aim when it comes to differentiating colorful digital aliens and the spaceships we are suppose to protect-“

“Hey!” Nayeon turns to look at the direction Mina is at, “I thought you said that game was broken!” She whines out

Mina tried to stifle her laugh again but this time it slips her lips. She quickly gathers herself when she hears Nayeon whine again. “Sorry baby. Of course it was the stupid machines fault, you’re perfect!” She coos at Nayeon, who at the moment was beyond grateful Mina couldn’t see her embarrassingly red face.

Before Nayeon can come up with a reply a loud bellowing screech came from the direction the first zombie came from. All at once droves zombies came pouring out of the woods with one large, hulking zombie seemingly herding the pack. When it stops the rest of them do. 

“We might have spoken too soon….” Nayeon says, slowly backing her character away.

“You pissed them off!” Mina manages to chuckle at the fake dangerous situation. 

The head zombie points towards them and the rest of undead begin a mad dash towards Nayeon and Mina who starts unleashing a hail of virtual bullets towards the virtual zombies. 

Mina screams as more and more pour out from the forest. Each one running faster and faster. They barely had time to reload. The longer they survived, the more zombies came. Nayeon did her best to keep up with Mina’s pace this time. A counter on the corner of their screen tallied the amount of zombie each player had killed. 

Eventually they get overwhelmed. Mina tells Nayeon to retreat into the broken down mansion, slamming the door shut just as her character sprints inside. 

They both take a breather inside as the vibration in the room gets stronger. Nayeon looked at the time. Eight minutes had passed, they needed to stay alive for another two. 

“I guess this is a bad time to tell you I actually hate horror themes isn’t it?!” Mina shouts over the game's audio.

“Then why the hell did you pick this game!” Nayeon exasperatedly says as she isn’t good at shooters or handling horror.

“I’ve always wanted to try VR games but my parents never let me… so I wanted to try this one! I think this is the only time I’ve ever agreed with my parents' decision..” Mina chuckles but Nayeon can hear the hidden pain in Mina’s voice while talking about her family, she hated the way it made her feel. 

“Don’t worry Mina, I’ll protect you!” Nayeon bumps her shoulder into Mina’s trying to brighten her mood. 

It works. Mina playfully scoffs at the ridiculous notion, “I’ve killed more than you! How can you protect me when-“ 

The zombies break through the door and they begin the cycle of shooting and reloading over again. Running up the stairs when they get overwhelmed.

They eventually find themselves on the top floor of the games mansion. Zombies breathing down their neck. Nayeon was somehow out of breath both in game and out. 

Only 1 minute left.

Zombies swarmed all over the attic where they decided to make their last stand. Nayeon stood in front of Mina as they kept raining digital lead into the zombies, mowing down waves upon waves. The countdown starts to tick. 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

Nayeon is grabbed by the zombie first, her character losing health, they’d been back into a window, Nayeon turns her character around.

4, 3.

“Remember me for my heroics.” Nayeon dramatically says. She prompts her character to shove Mina out of the window just as she’s about to be killed off as well. 

The timer hits zero. Mina's character is still alive. Suspended in mid-air when the game ends. 

_ Victory _ flashes on their screen then cuts to black.

Nayeon had a smug smile on her face, proud that she won the game for them. Mina wore a tiny hint of embarrassment at Nayeon’s way too serious act in the game and the heroic, albeit fake sacrifice. 

“I don’t want to brag but I think you owe me your life!” Nayeon lets out a loud laugh as they exited the game room. 

“Oh yeah! Sooo brave to be sacrificing yourself in a video game for me!” Mina teased.

“Okay well, since you’re going to be ungrateful about my heroic deeds then I’ll just have to keep the plushie to myself,” Nayeon teased walking ahead to meet the attendant leaving Mina to catch up. 

The attendants hand Nayeon the penguin plushie reward. She takes a look at it once. “I think Jihyo will really like this! Don’t you Mina?” Nayeon shoves the prize in her face.

Mina hides back the bubbling annoyance in her. She knew Nayeon was only teasing her. So she glares expectantly at her. Hiding her petty jealousy at the mention of Jihyo. 

Nayeon folds like a house of cards when met with a breeze. “Fine!” she hands the stuffed penguin over to Mina. “You’re scary, you know that?”

“Hmm? How can I be scary?” Mina puts her chin on top of the penguin's head and pouts at Nayeon. “Am I still scary?”

“No…” Nayeon let’s out softly.

“Good!” Mina gets bold and pecks Nayeon on the cheek before holding onto the penguin tighter. The smile on Mina’s face as they walked to the entrance made Nayeon think playing that hellish, adrenaline pumping game was worth it. 

“So where to now Nayeoniee?”

“I guess now that you’ve your fill of my embarassing game skills we can get some dinner?” Nayeon takes Mina’s hand and they walk out together. 

“Lead the way my hero.” Mina says in a sweet tone that’s filled with just a hint of sarcasm. 

* * *

Nayeon takes Mina to a small Japanese restaurant in Itaewon near the arcade. 

They took their time getting there, walking hand in hand. Visiting small shops, window shopping as they walked by unique stores. Mina was content to just be spending time with Nayeon as they exchanged small talk. Anything from professors they hate to people in their classes that they absolutely could not stand. 

This poured over to their dinner discussion. 

“God! I hate Soo Ahn! She’s so obnoxious the way she has to ask stupid questions that the professor literally just explained to us seconds ago.” Mina ranted while picking at what’s left on her plate.

Nayeon couldn’t help but chuckle. “You and Jihyo definitely share the same hatred for Soo-Ahn.”

“What? Why does Jihyo hate her?”

Nayeon had to think about that for a second, Jihyo made it clear she disliked Soo-Ahn and her sister but that was mostly for petty reasons. They’d both been the most popular girls in school, Jihyo hated sharing the spotlight with anyone not named Nayeon so she actively disliked Soo-Ahn.

Then Nayeon remembers exactly when Jihyo’s dislike turned to hate towards Soo-Ahn.

“I guess it was when Soo-Ahn, oh wait” Nayeon corrects herself, “ _ that bitch _ , sorry I promised Jihyo I’d call her that after I lost a bet to her.”

“That sounds ridiculous but continue,” Mina lightly chuckles.

“Tell me about it! So anyways, I think it was when  _ that bitch _ made fun of me for being an orphan during our high school years?” Nayeon says laughing at the memory.

Mina stills her body, she had no clue how to reply to this so she let her feelings guide her as words began to pour out of her. “Oh uh… wow she is a bitch… I’m sorry about your parents…. I know how you feel…. well no I don’t but-“

Nayeon takes Mina’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “Hey it’s totally fine! I had a great childhood. I met Jihyo and her family at the orphanage I grew up in. They’re like my family now. Raised me like their own.” 

“I- sorry…” 

Nayeon chuckles. “You have nothing to be sorry about! If those things didn’t happen to me in life then I wouldn’t be here on a date with a girl I really like!” 

Nayeon winks to Mina. Her day of reckoning has come for flustering Nayeon after their dance machine game. “I-“

“I’m not gonna comment on how you sound exactly like me after your comments earlier Myoui.” Nayeon smirked victoriously at a reddened Mina. 

“I guess we’re even.” Mina says with a small smile on her face.

They finish their meal in comfortable silence before Nayeon breaks it. 

“So, now that you know about my family, what about yours? Do you miss them in Japan? It must be hard being away….”

Mina wanted to lie, she wanted to say that she grew up with caring parents who wanted nothing but her happiness and supported anything she wanted to do as long as it made her happy. But even the idea of lying about her parents like that made every bone in Mina’s body want to laugh at her. 

Somethings she just couldn’t lie about. Her family being decent people was number one on that list.

Mina also wanted to be honest with Nayeon, spending the day with her, hearing her ridiculously loud laugh, her lame jokes, and her bright attitude. It all just confirmed Mina’s thoughts on Nayeon the first time they had met. 

Nayeon was someone special who she hoped would be in her life for a long time. It almost seems like this was meant to be with how easy she fell for her. So Mina didn’t want to have anything come between them. She wanted to have a good foundation to build upon, dare Mina say the words?,  _ Relationship  _ together. 

Mina can only hope Nayeon felt the same.

“I don’t know where to start….” Mina says as she gently pulls her hands away from Nayeon’s.

Nayeon raises her eyebrow slightly, her eyes had a soft and understanding glint “the beginning maybe?” 

“I hate my family.” Mina decides to rip the bandaid off with one pull. One swing of her shining sword of truth to light the darkness behind her family history. “I know… it might be harsh of me to say… but I really fucking hate them….”

Nayeon was shocked but nodded along as she intently listened to Mina’s darkest secret. Something she’d kept in for so long, she’d never outright said how much she hated them, not even to Jeongyeon.

“They…” Mina starts but stops as she tries to find the words “all they care about is the Myoui name…. and how I can make it better, improve upon our reputation, wealth…” Mina looks down, balls her hands into fist gripping at nothing so tightly as her nails dig into her flesh. “They took everything I enjoyed in life and made it about the family name. Ballet? Piano? Tennis? All things I loved but they decided that if a Myoui did those things that they’d have to be the absolute best in the world. They killed any joy I derived from the things I loved…..” 

Mina hesitates to continue, she began to worry that maybe she had said too much, that Nayeon would deem her as some sort of ungrateful rich kid whose parents didn’t tell her they loved her enough. Mina started to regret opening up that much on their first date, she started to fear Nayeon would just decide Mina wasn't worth it because of all this baggage she has.

So Mina stops herself from continuing instead she looks up and meets Nayeon’s eyes as she tries to gauge her reaction.

Nayeon doesn’t do any of the things she feared, she knew it was ridiculous to even worry about it but years of having the best things in her life turn sour or leave has made Mina always assume the worst. But Nayeon isn’t like the other things in her life, no, instead Nayeon reaches forward, takes Mina’s fist into her own hand, the warm touch immediately makes her unclench them. 

Nayeon looks into Mina’s pained eyes, “you’ll hurt yourself Minari….” she says in the kindest, softest voice she had. 

“Thank you…” was all Mina managed to say, maybe it was all she needed to say, when she looked into Nayeon’s eyes, they seemed to have reached a wordless understanding.

Mina was grateful she didn’t have to say anything else, not trusting her voice anymore. Instead she let Nayeon’s thumb rub circles around the flesh that had been wrongly punished by her nails.

Nothing else needed to be said. Mina’s heart was relieved of the stress she had caused herself. Nayeon didn’t run, she didn’t look at her with judgemental eyes or utter disdain in them. Mina has shown herself bare to Nayeon, the ugly truth to her, and she has accepted it. Understood where she was coming from and embraced her. 

If Mina wasn’t in love with Nayeon then, she was now. Maybe it was out of selfish need to have someone accept her, all of her. Maybe that played a role in her feelings for the girl in front of her but it was a small role in the grand scheme of things, what took the main credit was how Nayeon made her feel warm, she made Mina feel safe, it was easy to open up with Nayeon, with her around Mina felt like she could do anything. 

That feeling she felt during the first night they met, it only grew stronger.

Tonight Mina made a decision, that Nayeon was her happiness, she’d protect it no matter what. 

“We should go. It’s getting late.” Nayeon’s words snap Mina out of her thoughts and the promises she was making herself.

Mina’s smile returns to her face, she grips Nayeon’s hand tight in response. They paid the bill and headed back home. Nayeon didn’t let go of Mina’s hand until they reached the dorms.

* * *

The walk back to their dorms was quiet but comfortable. They purposely drove the long way back and slowly walked through the University commons towards their dorms, neither wanting the night to end. Both girls just enjoying each other's company. 

No matter how slowly they walked, eventually they found themselves in front of Mina’s dorm room door. Mina’s back to her door as Nayeon turns and fully looks at her, unsure what to say.

“Thank you for the wonderful night.” Mina begins now that she’s finally found the confidence in her voice again. “I’m sorry if I…”

Nayeon squeezes her hand. “Don't ever apologize for how you feel Mina,” she looks at her with soft eyes , “I don’t know your family, but I know you, you're a bright smile, the way you make my day when I see you, how much joy you bring me…” now it was Nayeon’s turn too overshare her feelings on a first date. “If they can't see that their daughter is more than a tool to just strengthen the family name then that’s their loss.”

“Nayeon I-“ Mina couldn’t quite find the words to say so instead she took a chance. Slowly but surely inching forward until she can feel Nayeon’s breath in her own, Mina’s eyes staring at Nayeon’s lips. “I’m going to kiss you..” she says breathlessly. Her eyes meet Nayeon’s who nods in reply.

Mina feels the culmination of their night was about to happen, every single joke, story, flirtatious remark would be sealed with this kiss. They feel each other’s hot breath on their skin. 

The kiss never happens. No matter how much they both wanted it, fate had other plans. Less than an inch of space between them Mina’s phone starts ringing over and over again. The moment is gone. Both girls slowly back away from each other with Mina’s bumping her back into her door.

Deep inside Mina is pissed off that someone would dare interrupt her moment but she didn’t want to show just how flustered she was to Nayeon. So she puts on the most confident smile she can muster, “I guess you’ll have to wait to see me at my best. Night Im!” 

“I can’t wait. Goodnight Mina!” Nayeon gives a small wave across the short distance between them, her dorm room door already slightly open with Jihyo shouting from inside to close it. 

Mina chuckles at the interaction between the two best friends as she retreats to her own dorm room not trusting the confident smirk on her face to last any longer. “Goodnight!” She says one last time before shutting the door.

When Nayeon steps into her own dorm she’s immediately bombarded with questions by her best friend. 

“So how was it? Did she think the date was lame? Was she snobby about where you took her? Did you kiss?”

Nayeon walks over to her bed as she slipped Jihyo’s leather jacket off. “Can I breath for a second?” She says laughing.

“Second is over!” Jihyo obnoxiously scoffs “tell me everything!” 

“No. No. No. Almost.” Nayeon answers the question back in the same rapid succession she got them in. “Happy?”

“Very.” Jihyo quips back. “What happened with the kiss?” 

“Her phone rang.” Nayeon frowns while pulling her hoodie off, already halfway into changing to her pajamas.

Normally the comment wouldn’t raise any alarms but Jihyo’s mind somehow snaps to the scene from a few hours back as the couple were about to leave for their date. Jihyo remembers Mina wearing an extremely annoyed look while she angrily types a reply into her phone. When Nayeon got her attention Mina looked a bit surprised, immediately making every effort to smother the look she had.

It was a stretch but maybe the text earlier and the phone call that interrupted Nayeon’s kiss just now could be related, for now though it was just a crazy theory Jihyo had. Instead she focused on Nayeon’s words, listening as she happily talked about her evening. 

Nayeon sat on her bed taking off her makeup while Jihyo sat on her own, Nayeon animatedly sharing details about her fate with Jihyo. 

Somewhere in between Nayeon telling Jihyo about how much of a shameless flirt Mina is, to a story about Nayeon’s noble sacrifice at a zombie game, the tugging in Jihyo’s heart comes back, and just like last time she’s still unable to decipher it. So Jihyo ignores it. 

Jihyo chooses to zero in on the happy feeling she had for Nayeon, there was no doubt in her mind that, despite her own feelings for her best friend, she was overwhelmingly excited that Nayeon was happy. At the moment that's all that matters. Happy to hear Nayeon excitedly talk about her date. 

* * *

Across the hall at roughly the same time, while Nayeon’s best friend was filled with nothing but love and support. Mina’s best friend had the polar opposite reaction. 

_ “You missed our call today Mina…” Jeongyeon starts over the phone.  _

_ “I told you I was going out Jeong. I called you back didn’t I?”  _

_ Mina’s immediate reply was harsh. The frustration she took great care in hiding around Nayeon, she didn’t have the same care to hide it to Jeongyeon, after all she was the cause of it. _

_ “I just-“ Jeongyeon mellows her accusatory tone knowing Mina was about ready to snap at her. _

_ “You miss me, yeah I know but-“ Mina starts but catches herself. She didn’t want to get caught up in the wave of anger. Knowing she was dangerously close to saying something she’d regret later. _

_ “But what?” _

_ “I came to Seoul to get away from everyone there. So please Jeongyeon…” _

_ “Around me too….?” _

_ ‘Yes’ Mina’s mind said but she reeled her anger in, she didn’t have the heart to hurt Jeongyeon like that so she lied. “No.” _

_ “I’m sorry. I’ll try to call less… I’m just jealous. I wish I was there with you…” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Who’d you go out with?”  _

_ The question was easy enough, something two best friends would normally ask. Mina would happily answer if it weren’t for the history of emotions between them. Taking into account Jeongyeon’s feelings gave Mina pause. Normal best friends would be happy that their friend had gone out on a date that went well.  _

_ Against her better judgment she shared.  _

_ “I went on a date.”  _

_ “Oh…. who is it?” Jeongyeon’s tone comes out flat and unenthusiastic no matter how much she wanted it not to. _

_ “Uh I’d rather not say yet Jeong… it was just one and I’m not sure if she’ll even be around….” _

_ The sentence left a bitter taste on Mina’s tongue. Every lie is based on a truth. She did go on a date, that was true, the lie came when Mina said she wasn’t sure if Nayeon would be around. She would.  _

_ “Oh. Okay. That…. thanks for telling me…. listen I have to go. Call your parents sometime. I miss you. Bye.” _

Jeongyeon hangs up before Mina can reply. 

“That went about as well as I expected…” Mina mutters to herself. She looked over at Sana’s bed, hoping she would be there so she’d have someone she can excitedly talk to about her excellent night, when she found it empty she sighed then started to get ready for bed.

Silently cursing herself for not putting her phone on silent. 

“Just wanted to kiss her stupid lips….” Mina pouts to no one in particular as she jumps into bed. She shook away all thoughts about Jeongyeon. That was a battle for another day, tonight Mina wanted to focus on whatever Nayeon had become to her, what they have become for each other.

* * *

**SNU MIDTERMS SPRING QUARTER**

Mina wasn’t quite sure to expect after their first date but she couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. She had found a comfortable rhythm with Nayeon. They had gone on cute dates over the past couple of weekends. From a picnic at the Han river to exploring Seoul’s multiple art museums. 

Weekdays were spent running between libraries to lecture halls to different cafes where they pretended to study while trying out different things on the menu. 

Jihyo spent all her weekdays with them as well. They all shared the same classes and schedule so it made sense to study together. Jihyo is also Nayeon’s best friend so naturally they all end up spending tons of time together. 

Through the past few weeks the two girls still found themselves bickering back and forth over anything that can be argued over. Jihyo had started it when Mina asked to share a textbook during economics only to be rebuffed and lectured by Jihyo for five full minutes before class started about coming to class prepared, which was rich coming from someone who more often than not shared textbooks with Nayeon. But instead of the sharp, biting tone their usual insults had, it was more playful and light, Mina assumed this was how things would be with Jihyo, so she happily played along, grateful to have the friendship, no matter how rocky it started off.

Jihyo meant alot to Nayeon so it meant the world to Mina that she became close to Jihyo as well.

As the semesters continued they faced the first major challenge of their college life.  _ Midterms _ . Mina was struggling to find any sort of motivation to study. So she instead focused on distracting Nayeon who had her nose buried in economics notes.

“Nayeonieee….” Mina said in the cutest tone she had.

“Oh god.” Jihyo groaned. Barely looking up from her laptop to see Nayeon doing her best to ignore a needy Mina who was trying to do anything but study. 

“This is a library. Will you stop trying to make out in public when you two haven’t even kissed yet.” Jihyo says meeting her friend's eyes for just a split second before looking back down at her work.

“That’s not- I-“ Nayeon halts whatever she was reading and tries to stutter out a defense against Jihyo’s truthful attack. 

“That’s why we should do it now, right Nayeon?” Mina turns Nayeon’s chin towards her so their eyes would meet. 

“Ummmm” Nayeon fails to string together words for a coherent reply. 

“God…. I’m trying to focus here.” Jihyo didn’t even look up when she made the comment. She just sighed and continued to work. 

“Then move to another table Park.” Mina playfully scoffs, her hands still on Nayeon’s chin softly rubbing the warming skin. Keeping her focus on Nayeon even as she quipped back at Jihyo.

“We should study…” Nayeon weakly says. 

“But I want your attention instead…”

“After midterms!” Nayeon finds the herculean strength needed to rip herself away from Mina’s hands as she finally stops looking at her  _ not  _ girlfriends lips. She scrambled to find a way to appease Mina, knowing she’d be back for round two any second.

“We can go see the cherry blossoms bloom. I promise!” Nayeon blurts out just as Mina was about to do, what the hell she was going to do to Nayeon. She remembered Mina mentioning how much she loved watching the cherry blossoms bloom at Shinjuku Gyoen, one of the only things she could look forward to every springtime in Japan. Even if the reason she got to go every year was because her family hosted a charity dinner. 

Mina ponders the deal before she huffs and pulls away. She angrily flips her books open, power on her laptop then crosses her arms. “Fine. You have a deal Im. But I’m not happy about it!”

“Get over yourself.” Jihyo lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry Ji!” Nayeon murmurs. Still trying to refocus her brain from Mina’s attack.

“I’m not. I want my kiss.” Mina says, looking cross at Jihyo.

“Well maybe if you prioritized Nayeon instead of your phone you wouldn’t be bitching right now.” Jihyo says, still not looking up from her laptop. Her words had some truth to it, something about that incident still didn’t sit right with her. 

Mina was none the wiser, thinking it was just another grumpy Jihyo insult. “For the hundredth time! I didn’t answer it!” Mina whines and stomps her foot.

The three friends share a silent laugh before trying to actually get some real studying done. Mina found her motivation. A date with Nayeon to see the cherry blossoms, all she had to do was get through midterms.

The thought of seeing something she loves with someone she enjoyed being around kept her going through the hellish week of studying and tests.

Nayeon’s motivation worked. It infused Mina with so much energy that she felt she could move mountains with a single bellowing breath of air, if she wanted to of course. But instead she chooses to use the terraforming energy stimulus package she received into her studies. Not only did it help Mina focus on her studying, it gave Jihyo the peace she needed to focus, and it freed the other half of Nayeon’s time that was previously dedicated to giving Mina attention while they studied.

“Hurry up Park it’s late!” Mina shouted in the now empty library. “And I’m hungry!”

“This is a fucking library Mina! Jesus Christ! Not everything is about you! You aren’t going to starve!” Jihyo snipes, starting to pack her stuff even slower upon hearing Mina’s command.

“No! Obviously not!” Mina says, gritting her teeth that Jihyo was taking her sweet time. “Study time is clearly about waiting around for you to finish!” Mina over exaggerated, impatiently tapping her foot as she watched Jihyo shove her textbooks into her backpack at an even slower rate now that she was complaining about Jihyo’s speed, earning the innocent table a kick from Mina.

“I’m embarrassed to be seen around campus with you two…” Nayeon puts on her hood up, looking around the library to make sure no one was around to witness the petty squabble.

When Jihyo finally finishes, at her own pace, she looks Mina and Nayeon up and down, the two now holding hands. “You two are so dramatic you deserve each other.” before turning around and walking ahead of them. “Hurry up Mina! Not everything is about you. I’m hungry!”

Mina opens her mouth to retaliate but thinks better of it when Nayeon playfully smacks her arm.

* * *

Midterm week or as Jihyo started to refer to it as, everything wrong with the education system, came and went but not before taking its toll in their sanity. 

Nayeon prided herself in being a prepared student but dating Mina, no matter how motivated, always made a two hour review session take an extra hour longer. Throw Jihyo into the mix and Nayeon had a dangerous procrastination cocktail that was meant solely to wreak havoc on Nayeon’s stellar academic record.

Momo and Sana sometimes joining them to study for the classes that they share together was just the cherry on top of the procrastination cocktail Nayeon didn’t want to have.

Despite the unnecessary hurdles that the universe threw her away, Nayeon manages to somehow keep them all on track long enough to make it to the light at the end of the tunnel, the light being Friday afternoon and the dark ass tunnel being their exams. 

Only when professor Park tells them to set their pencils down and hand in their tests does Nayeon allow herself to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god… I need a fucking drink or ten.” Jihyo mumbles as they step out. 

“As long as I don’t get unnecessarily attacked for sitting on your bed, I agree with Jihyo….” Mina laughs, “for once.”

“Let it go Myoui,” Jihyo absentmindedly says. She was going to let Mina’s words her well deserved joy “it was funny for about a week.”

“I agree on the drink.” Nayeon pipes up knowing just when to step in before her ears are filled with half hearted, playful insults from Mina and Jihyo. “I’ll call Sana and Momo.” 

“I get my cherry blossoms date now.” Mina all too happily giggles, taking Nayeon’s hand in her own as they walk back to their dorms. Ready to give themselves a well deserved night off.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around. Jihyo was for some reason sleeping on Nayeon’s bed. When she opened her eyes she knew why. Nayeon had been cuddled up with Mina in her bed. The sight still hurt, even if only a little bit. Jihyo had gotten used to them being around in each, acting like a couple with ever kissing or the label. She had also gotten used to the tugging in her heart. Now as she watched Nayeon cuddle with Mina the tugging was once again demanding all her attention. 

Jihyo had ruled out jealousy, anger, annoyance, and the usual laundry list of petty emotions she harbored when she didn’t get her way. She rubs her eyes and groans in frustration. Attempting to push her feelings away. 

A mischievous smirk on her face grows as she thankfully gets to distract herself, at least momentarily. “HEY!” Jihyo rudely shouts, waking up the  _ ‘not’ _ couple.

Nayeon’s first to shoot out of bed, eyes scanning the room for the source of the noise. When she finds Jihyo’s grin Nayeon sinks back into bed without a word. Mumbling incoherently. 

Mina chooses to ignore the commotion, tugging on Jihyo’s sheets to bring them closer to her, getting even more comfortable on  _ Jihyo’s  _ bed. “These sheets are so comfortable Park”

“You have like,” Jihyo takes a breath. “Five seconds to get out of my bed before I pour water all over you.” she says. Already halfway to getting up before Mina recognizes the threat is real. 

“Okay!” Mina playfully shouts, physically willing her sore body out of bed before Jihyo can make good on her threat. 

Mina gets to their door before turning back to look at Nayeon. “Come get breakfast with me?”

Nayeon pulls her phone out to check the time. Whatever Mina said to Nayeon, time has stopped for Jihyo, in that moment, hearing the innocent question she finally understands the tugging in her heart. 

It was fear. 

Fear was that small tug at her heart whenever Nayeon had started to spend more and more time with Mina. Irrational but still very real fear that the more Nayeon time her best friend spent with Mina the less and less time she would spend with Jihyo. It wasn’t that Jihyo wanted every single waking moment to be spent together, more that things would just drift between them. 

It would start slowly, as change often did. A missed dinner here and there would turn into empty promises of hanging out soon. Then before either of the two friends know it they would be missing their traditions like the one that was in danger of being missed at this very moment, attacked by Mina’s simple invitation to breakfast. 

Jihyo stayed quiet. Waited with baited breath as she anticipated Nayeon’s response. Emptied out her thoughts because she didn't want to run through the hundreds of doomsday scenarios her brain would conjure up if, (in Jihyo’s mind Nayeon had already said yes and left.), Nayeon said yes. 

“Nah. I’ll see ya for dinner later?” Nayeon’s bright smile was like a lighthouse that guided Jihyo’s thoughts back from the stormy waters of  _ what if _ , bringing her back to safe harbor. 

“Okay. See ya later Nayeoniee!” Mina didn’t seem bothered by the rejection. “ See ya Jihyo!” 

Jihyo grunts in reply while Nayeon waves at Mina. 

* * *

“You didn’t want to go?” Jihyo initiates the conversation as the two friends settle into Nayeon’s bed since Jihyo had refused to move, even when the delivery man came with the breakfast they ordered. 

“I did.” Nayeon simply states, focusing on the drama in front of her. “God she’s an idiot. He doesn’t love you! just leave him!’ she says like shouting at Jihyo’s laptop would change the plot. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Jihyo hoped the answer would give her heart the reassurance it desperately craved. . 

Nayeon furrows her brows as she takes a bite out of her kimbap “what do you mean?” 

“Please answer the question…” Jihyo’s voice was weak. She felt so small, so insecure. Even while Nayeon was here next to her proving that things won't change like Jihyo feared. 

Nayeon pauses the show. “Are you still drunk? You know it’s Saturday right..?

“Yeah. Saturday… right.” 

“What’s wrong?” Nayeon senses something off about the way her best friend had been acting all morning, she puts her food down and looks Jihyo in the face. 

It was all the coaxing she needed. Jihyo swallowed down her fear. She readies herself to confront her demons. 

“Just… Do you think things will change between us?” Jihyo starts off. It felt good to say, finally speaking into the world the thing she feared the most. 

“No? Like how so?” Nayeon looks at Jihyo, perplexed by the question. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I-” Jihyo prayed to whatever being was up there that she found the right words for the emotions she was feeling. “I’m really happy for you. Mina is great. Despite our constant arguing. I can tell you're happy with her. I just…”

“You’re worried that things will change between us?” In an instant Nayeon knew exactly where the conversation was headed, reading her best friend perfectly. She made it easier on Jihyo even, finishing the thought for her, seeing how much she struggled to get the words out. 

“Jihyo. I promise that they won’t.” Nayeon looks up at Jihyo, her eyes reflecting the sincerity of her words. Not now, not tomorrow, not ten years from now. Our friendship will last us this lifetime. Maybe if we’re lucky we can break the rules and extend it into the next one too.” Nayeon’s soft genuine smile, the one Jihyo fell in love with, is the very same that Mina probably loves as well. It reassures Jihyo in ways words never could. 

“I… thank you. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I knew... deep down I just..-“ Jihyo started to feel guilty. Of course nothing would change between them. Nayeon was right, the connection they shared, their bond is just as special as any Nayeon or Jihyo will make. Slowly Jihyo feels the tug at her heartstrings disappear. 

“Can I continue now sap?” Nayeon jokes, scooting close to Jihyo then hitting the play button again.

Like usual, Jihyo puts her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. She silently enjoys this moment, happy knowing that there would be more and more. Each one she’d cherish even more now that her heart was free from what had been bothering it for the past couple of weeks. 

“I’m happy for you, you know that right? Mina makes you really happy. I can tell.” Nayeon blushes. There was that look again. The one Jihyo used to have for Nayeon, the one she forced herself not to show anymore. 

“Thank you.” Nayeon says. She puts her head on Jihyo’s shoulders. The two enjoying the rest of their Saturday morning tradition in peaceful silence.

* * *

_ “Date again?” Jeongyeon asks over FaceTime. Mina had set her phone down to talk to her best friend while she got ready for her date with Nayeon.  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ The subject was still touchy between the two. Ever since Mina told Jeongyeon about the first date Jeongyeon had grown increasingly jealous and more demanding of her time. Calling every night. Mina didn’t mind talking to her best friend or she shouldn’t but these days it felt a whole lot more like a chore for her to get through than an actual conversation between two friends. _

_ “Who is it?” _

_ “I’m not doing this with you Jeongyeon. Not again. I told you if it was someone I’m going to be seeing seriously. I’ll tell you..” _

_ Mina was deep in the lie now. She couldn’t bear to reveal the truth. As shitty as an excuse as it sounded, Mina used it. It kept her from revealing the hurtful truth to Jeongyeon, something that was growing incredibly harder Mina is finding out. _

_ Jeongyeon scoffs. “Like you told me you’re going to University in Korea?” _

_ “Don’t start this again.” Mina says as she slipped on a jacket and modeled in front of her mirror wondering whether or not to go with it. _

_ “Right. Because you never wanna talk about it or your secret girlfriend.” _

_ “Oh grow up Jeong. I talk to you literally every day on your insistence. I told you I came to Korea to forget about everything in Japan. To be free. Yet here I am still talking to you because you're my best friend. Yet I feel like I can’t talk to you about anything since you’re so jealous.” _

_ “Fuck you Mina. Do whatever you want. I didn’t realize how much of a burden I was to talk to.” _

_ Jeongyeon replied with the appropriate amount of venom to Mina’s rude, yet truthful statement. She was hurt by it. The truth often did hurt, especially for those who tried to deny it.  _

_ The floodgates were open now. So Mina didn’t see any reason to hold back. If Jeongyeon wanted to fight then she’d fight.  _

_ “Good. I’m glad. So maybe you can get your fucking emotions in check and I can have my best friend back.” _

_ “Right. It’s always what you want. Poor Mina didn’t get enough positive reinforcement from her billionaire parents who gave her everything she wanted.” Jeongyeon mocked. Mina had crossed the line so Jeongyeon would to, no longer giving a shit if her words would hurt. “Get over yourself. You sound like a spoiled bitch right now.” _

_ Mina grits her teeth. Using the remaining composure she has left to pick up her phone and look directly into Jeongyeon’s burning eyes.  _

_ “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear you say that, for our friendships sake. Don’t even fucking think about calling me back until you’re ready to apologize.” _

Mina hangs up without hearing Jeongyeon’s reply. She held back the tears in her eyes. What Jeongyeon said had hit her deep because it came from someone she trusted. But it wasn’t like she was innocent in the whole exchange. Mina wanted nothing more than to jump into bed and cry herself to sleep but she couldn’t. Nayeon would be picking her up for their date soon. She took a few minutes to compose herself. Let all the tears she could afford to let out flow before forcing them away.

Then she went back to getting ready for her date. She’d been looking forward to it all weekend and she wouldn’t let her fight with Jeongyeon get in the way of her enjoying spending time with Nayeon. 

* * *

**Yeouido Park. Seoul.**

The Yeouido Cherry Blossom festival was one of the most popular cherry blossom festivals in South Korea. Food stalls filled the park. Crowds of people ranging from tourists to old couples lined the streets to take in the short lived beauty of the cherry blossoms blooming. 

Fourteen Hundred cherry blossom trees in full bloom in the park was a sight to see. 

The night air was chilly for the springtime. Mina had elected to go without the jacket and was now regretting her decision. However she used the cold air as an excuse to get closer to Nayeon, sharing her warmth as they walked through the crowds of people towards the cherry blossoms.

Nayeon led Mina towards Yunjungno street. The most popular spot to take in the cherry blossoms in Yeouido park. The trees formed a cherry blossom tunnel along the street. Pink lights lined the bottom of the roads that shined up on the trees to light the pathway. 

Normally the place would be crowded, but luckily for them the chilly weather has dissuaded many from coming. The street was barely filled, save for a few couples taking pictures with the blooming trees.

They walked at a leisurely pace. “It’s beautiful here.” Mina says while she took in the beauty.

“Just like the person next to me.” Nayeon boldly states. 

“Very bold of you to say Im Nayeon.” Mina flicks her eyes up towards Nayeons.

Nayeon’s breathy chuckle was music to Mina’s ears. “I only speak the truth. Sure the cherry blossoms are beautiful but I think my date is the most beautiful thing here.”

“Oh now you’re just laying it on a bit much. I already like you. There’s no need to flatter.” Mina makes a lame attempt at hiding her red cheeks by holding Nayeon’s arm tightly and nuzzles her cheeks into it. 

“I aim to impress. The red on your cheeks is a bonus though.”

Mina shivers slightly. 

Nayeon slips her jacket off and drapes it over Mina then takes her hand in hers again. “So you can't use the excuse that the cold is the reason your cheeks are red.” She says so confidently Nayeon herself wonders where it came from.

Mina smacks Nayeon’s arm in faux anger. “I liked it better when you were stuttering.”

“I did too. Step up your game, Myoui  _ ‘you couldn’t handle me at my best’ _ Mina.” 

“Be careful what you wish for Nayeon.” Mina playfully warms as they continue to walk down the gorgeous street finding a suitable place for a picture. 

“Here!” Mina exclaims stopping both in their tracks. “This spot is perfect.” They had reached the end of the street, Mina crossed to the middle with Nayeon in hand. Searching for someone to take their picture right near the beginning of the cherry blossoms tunnels. Luckily an old couple out for a night stroll came along all too happy to take their picture. Commenting how they looked like a loving couple that reminds them a bit of themselves in their younger years. 

“Thank you!” Nayeon and Mina say in unison as they bid the older couple farewell.

They walked through lines of food stalls to grab a quick bite before continuing their adventure around the park. Aimlessly walking around, enjoying the sights and sounds with each other.

Eventually they found themselves crossing the street and walking the short distance to the edge of the park where the Han river met Yeouido park. Mina and Nayeon sat comfortably as they watched the night ferry cruise depart for a trip around the river. They watched the clear night sky be set ablaze by stars.

Mina was in awe as she let the view sink in. The Seoul skyline right in front of them, the ferry’s lights growing further in the distance, the star filled night sky. Mina didn’t believe anything was perfect, but maybe this view, this moment in front of her that she shared with someone she cared so deeply about, this moment was as close to perfection as humanly possible.

“I know I said it earlier but I lied,” Nayeon starts, her eyes weren’t on the view but on Mina. “This. You look beautiful here, now, with the shine of the stars in your eyes and the moonlight gracefully lighting your face.”

“Nayeon.” Mina turns no longer looking at the view but instead looking into the eyes of the person who seemingly held the world in them despite the short amount of time they have known each other. This person who was able to lighten Mina’s heavy heart from her conversation a few hours ago, who was able to reassure her so easily when doubt creeps in, who was willing to accept her when Mina showed the ugly side of herself to her. 

Mina wasn’t sure who made the first move. But when it started, neither stopped. Feeling drawn to each other. Mina’s eyes shift from Nayeon’s eyes down to her heart shaped lips. 

When their lips finally meet, the world becomes a blur. Their surroundings faded away into the background. In this moment, a moment that had been slowly building up since the first time they met, like an orchestra slowly and surely building up towards the crescendo, Mina knew Nayeon was that puzzle piece that her heart has long since searched for. With Nayeon she felt complete.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Nayeon poses the question. Looking up at the stars, not wanting to show how nervous asking the question made her. 

Mina rested her head on Nayeon’s shoulders before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Maybe you can handle me at my best.” When Nayeon does move to meet her eyes Mina kisses her again. “That was a yes by the way.”

“I know.” Nayeon says gleefully. “Just wanted you to kiss me again.”

“You can have as many kisses as you want…” Mina whispers into Nayeon’s ears only to pull away when her girlfriend turns to her. “but not here it’s freezing.” 

“Let’s get you home then princess.”

Nayeon offers her hand for Mina to take. The new couple heading back home feeling elated. The smiles in their faces said all that needed to be said about how their night went. 

_ Perfect _ .

* * *

**Tokyo**

Jeongyeon has stumbled back into her condo she had near her University campus, one that was meant to be shared with Mina before she had ditched her without any warning.

After their fight over the phone Jeongyeon tried to drown her guilt in alcohol while also trying to get over her long time crush on Mina. It was starting to get pathetic. 

She should be happy for Mina. She’s living her life like she wanted, free and away from her parents control. Yet Jeongyeon couldn’t see past her own selfish jealousy. What kind of a friend was she? She didn’t deserve to call herself Mina’s best friend, let alone friend. 

Jeongyeon’s first mistake was drinking after an emotional argument with someone she held close to her heart, her second mistake was drinking in her pathetic attempt to forget her love for Mina. The third, and probably worst mistake was getting home, laying in bed with the alcohol still heavy in her, and scrolling through her social media feed. 

Any semblance of guilt or shame she felt earlier was replaced by pure anger when she saw Mina’s new Instagram post. 

Mina’s new post was of her posing in front of a bunch of cherry blossom trees, smiling as brighter than Jeongyeon has ever seen, wearing a jacket that looked a bit too big, and her arms wrapped around another girl's waist. That girl, ‘ _ IamNayeon _ ’ was smiling just as bright, her two front teeth showing, one arm wrapped around Mina while the other put up a peace sign. 

Whoever the fuck user ‘ _IamNayeon’_ is, Jeongyeon decides then and there that she hated her and will do anything to wipe that stupid bunny toothed smile of her face. 

Seeing her happily smiling with Mina’s arms wrapped around her waist brought out Jeongyeon’s ugliest side. She barely knew Mina but had everything Jeongyeon ever wanted. Reading the caption pushed her anger over the top. 

_ ‘To new beginnings and a perfect night.” _

Jeongyeon let the jealousy and alcohol combine to such a toxic level that she crossed a line she never thought she’d dare cross. Her emotions got the better of her, so much so that she’s willing to betray Mina’s trust in her. She screenshots Mina’s Instagram post and immediately sends it off to Mina’s mother. She knew the consequences of her action. Jeongyeon knew the chain of events she had started, she just didn’t care. 

All she cared about right now is her hatred towards Mina’s new girlfriend. The last thought she had before falling asleep was how much she hated that  _ IamNayeon. _

Jeongyeon’s focused anger towards someone she didn’t know freed herself from the guilt she had about anything she had said or done tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and keeping up with the fic! This chapter was fun to write! I think I did well and I hope the end result reflects that! As usual if you enjoyed it, feel free to drop a kudos. I read all comments so please drop one on here or tweet at me. No hashtag since my fic is not that popular! Follow me on twitter @/nayeonsolos where I constantly tweet all things Nayeon related.
> 
> Next time. Mina skips visiting her parents. Minayeon, SaMo, and Jihyo spend holiday break skiing. Jeongyeon goes to Mina. 
> 
> Please look forward to it! Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thanks all my friends who helped me with this fic. You are all amazing and thank you for encouraging me whenever I doubted the story. 
> 
> And thank you for reading it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or commenting. I am @/nayeonsolos on twitter if you wanna talk on there. I don't have a ht for this fic since I am not that popular for one! Anyways enjoy and thank you for reading.


End file.
